Over the Edge
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: A tragedy drives Raven over the edge. Inspired by Golem XIV's story Moving On. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The T-Car's interior was as gloomy as a the dark sky was overhead, which began to pour rain down on Jump City. The traffic was light on the Bayside Expressway, yet most drivers pulled aside, giving the Titan's signature car a wide berth, even though it didn't appear to be in any hurry as Cyborg drove it back to the Tower.

The Tin Man looked stunned, as he carefully drove the car and mumbled to himself "This didn't happen, please God, let me wake up from this nightmare."

Nightwing sat stoically in the front passenger seat, his face betraying no expression, though his hands, both resting on his lap, were clenched.

Starfire was in the back seat, weeping in disconsolation, she said no words, but her body language spoke volumes. This was not a glorious day.

Raven was also seated in the back seat, with her eyes closed and her head bowed. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Her hands were also in her lap, but unlike Nightwing's they were not clenched. But they were restrained, as she was handcuffed.

The T-Car continued on its course. Cyborg stopped mumbling as they reached the entrance to the island's access tunnel. Moments later he parked the car in the Tower's underground garage. They sat in the car without speaking for several minutes, the silence broken only by Starfire's sobs. Finally, Nightwing unbuckled himself and opened his door. Cyborg promptly did the same. Dick opened his wife's door and extended his hand to her, which she accepted and she egressed from the car, still weeping. He hugged her and she returned the gesture.

Cyborg opened Raven's door and she looked up at him. He took her hands and helped her out of the car, and hugged her.

"Yo, Dick, does she really have to be cuffed?"

Nightwing walked around the car and slowly shook his head.

"No … she doesn't." He said as he removed her restraints, as if she couldn't have removed them herself.

"Of course I should wear them. I'm a criminal now." Raven finally spoke.

Nightwing looked her in her amethyst eyes, and suddenly the nightmare replayed in his mind.

_**-(-)-**_

_About an hour before..._

The crime alert had gone off as it did so many times before. It was the Hive and they were robbing a museum. It was so routine. The Titans would show up, the Hive would put up a good fight but in the end they would lose and be arrested. Then a few weeks later they would escape from prison, lay low for a while, and then try to rob something else. It had become the epitome of routine.

The Titans arrived just as the Hive, which was once again led by Jinx, was packing their swag into canvas bags. Nightwing stood in his best superhero pose and pointed at them.

"When are you guys ever going to learn that crime doesn't pay?" He shouted.

Of course, the Hive didn't surrender, they never did. So the fight began and proceeded as usual, meaning that at first it appeared to be even, but the Titans eventually gained the upper hand. Billy tried multiplying himself, but Cyborg had a sonic weapon that countered that and the red suited yahoo found himself an army of one, Nightwing appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out with a single punch. Changeling became a huge Sasquatch and was toying with Mammoth, but quickly took him down and reverted to his human form, triumphantly placing his right foot on the now unconscious Mammoth's chest. Starfire easily took out Kid Wykkyd, who like everyone else present wasn't an adolescent anymore and then quickly dispatched See-More with a star bolt. Her aim, unlike during her teen years, was now perfect. Nightwing and Raven then teamed up to take on Jinx and Gizmo. The annoying midget, who now sported stubble on his unshaven face, charged at the two Titans, using the ubiquitous spider like legs that were attached to the pack he wore on his back. Jinx followed him and raised her hand, firing one of her bad luck hexes at Raven.

It was all too predictable and Raven raised an obsidian shield with time to spare to block Jinx's hex.

What happened next was not predictable, nor part of the "script".

The deflected hex hit Gizmo, and his spider legs began to horribly malfunction, and they swayed him back and forth uncontrollably, like a drunkard.

"I surrender! Someone help me!" He shouted.

The five Titans grinned at Gizmo's panic, until the spider legs collapsed. The bald villain fell to the ground landing on his back. He groaned in pain as he rolled over. His tech pack was sizzling with Jinx's hex and it spontaneously fired a tiny missile. Gizmo looked dumbfounded, as it was clear he had nothing to do with the missile's launch.

It was a new weapon, unfamiliar to the Titans, whose collective expression turned to one of surprise. At first the rocket seemed to fly around randomly. Its speed was blinding. Then, somehow, it found a target. It appeared at first to be headed towards Raven, but it zoomed past her. She turned her head as fast as she could to visually follow it, and she saw it hit Changeling's chest and explode.

Gar fell to the ground, crumpling as he hit it.

"Noooooooo!" Raven screamed as she ran to her spouse's supine form. Cyborg reached him first and briefly examined his wound. Raven shoved him aside and conjured her healing blue light, but her hands fell to her side when she saw the gaping hole in his chest. His heart was gone, there was nothing left to heal. She carefully lifted his head.

"Garfield … Garfield." Her voice warbled.

He opened his eyes and locked them with hers for a moment, he then blinked and gave up his spirit. His lifeless eyes now stared into infinity.

Gizmo had risen to his feet. Jinx stared in disbelief at the scene in front of her. They both stood petrified, until the midget genius found his voice.

"It was an accident … I didn't … I'm sorry."

Raven kissed her dead husband's forehead before gently laying him down. She stood up and faced the two Hive members. Her eyes split into four crimson orbs and her skin turned red. Jinx saw red tears of blood sliding down Raven's now red face, which was framed by her now white hair.

"Sludge, what do we do now?" He whispered to Jinx.

"I don't know. Pray?" She murmured back to him as she began to shake uncontrollably in fear.

_**-(-)-**_

Starfire leaped over the car and hugged her friend.

"You are not a criminal, you were the temporarily insane."

Vic nodded. "Star's right, no jury will convict you."

Raven stepped back, violently shaking her head.

"No, that's not true, I knew what I was doing and if I could do it again I would."

Nightwing placed a hand on her shoulder. "What you did is perfectly understandable."

Raven shoved his hand away.

"Understandable? I killed them, I killed all of them. I killed them as they begged for mercy … and I enjoyed it."

She extended her hands back to Grayson.

"Put them back on, I'm a criminal. A murderer."

Starfire again pulled her into a hug. "Had you not killed them, I would have. They killed my beloved brother."

"Me too." Cyborg added as he wrapped his arms around them. "They killed my best friend."

Dick stared stoically at the them.

"Had it been Star, I don't know what I would have done."

Raven raised her head, tears were streaming down her face.

"What am I supposed to do? He's gone … I'm alone again." Her voice warbled. "I'll never be whole again, never."

"You will not be whole." Starfire whispered. "And we will never be whole again. But you are not alone Raven, and you will not go to the prison. I will take you back to Tamaran before allowing that to happen."

A very weak smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Starfire. But I cannot run from justice. If I am convicted, I will serve my sentence without protest, even if I have to spend the rest of my life in prison."

_**-(-)-**_

_Two months later …_

The Titans stood solemnly while the city's mayor delivered a long eulogy for Changeling. A thirty foot tall monument, a pedestal with a statue of him standing and pointing at Titans Tower on the top, had just been completed. His grave was covered with a slab of gleaming marble with a "eternal flame" burning next to it.

Raven was not charged with murder by a Grand Jury, and there had been an outpouring of support for her by the local, national and world press, as well as the local citizenry, who were outraged when they learned that Changeling died from one of Gizmo's weapons. She noticed that half the city had turned out for the funeral, which was held in a large bay side park. It was a solemn occasion and there was little ambient noise from the huge crowd, ho were treating this death as a family death.

Once the mayor was done speaking a priest sprinkled holy water over the grave and said a prayer. Then, one by one, the Titans approached his grave.

Nightwing was first. He stood and making a fist he crossed his right arm over his chest.

Cyborg was next, he dropped onto his right knee. A tear came out of his human eye and he whispered sub-audibly before getting back up.

Starfire knelt on both knees and placed a bouquet of Tamaranian flowers she cut from her private garden on the island. She also bowed her head and whispered.

After Starfire rose Raven approached the grave and also knelt on both knees. She placed two roses, one violet and one green, on the slab. She then lowered her head until her chakra stone made contact with marble, which she then kissed.

"Wait for me … I'm coming." She said as she continued to press her forehead against the stone. "Please, wait for me."

_**-(-)-**_

I have been asked to continue this story. Be prepared for a lot of angst.


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later …_

It was a chilly, misty morning in Jump City. A light fog covered the bay and the lights on the bay bridge poked through the gray shroud.

The bay side park was almost empty, and as she slowly walked on the winding concrete trail through it she would occasionally cross paths with a jogger or someone walking their dog. The strangers would briefly make eye contact with her. Some would look away after their eyes met, others would nod. Some older gentlemen would tip their hat to her, in a sign of respect.

Raven continued walking. She had a fresh bouquet of flowers, which she brought every week to replace the previous ones which would have begun to wilt. A large, fixed marble vase had been added to the memorial, for the sole purpose of holding the flowers.

She wondered if there would be more vandalism this week. It usually involved punks who would tag the memorial with a spray can. It was easy for her to use her powers to remove the paint. But sometimes the vandalism went beyond that. A few months ago someone used a chisel to deface Garfield's name on the slab. An indignant citizenry quickly raised the funds to repair it. Raven never told anyone, not even her teammates, that she used her powers to remove his cremated remains from the monument, out of fear that they might be stolen, and kept the urn in her room. She couldn't fathom why anyone would want to deface Garfield's memorial, but apparently they had reasons, as misguided as they might be. It wasn't until last week that the mayor assigned a night watchman to protect the monument.

While he was no longer buried there, the monument was still important to her, and that meant that every week she would bring fresh flowers. As she approached the memorial's site she could see the top of his statue peering over the trees. She quickened her pace. While it was early, the crime alert could go off at any time, which meant she might not be able to place the flowers in the vase.

She walked around the final corner and she could now see the monument unobstructed. She then saw that the vase already had fresh flowers in it. She walked up to it an examined them. It was a dozen yellow roses, and they looked fresh. It wasn't unusual for people to leave flowers at the memorial but it was well known that the vase was for Raven's exclusive use.

"Hello, Raven." A familiar female voice spoke from behind her. She turned around and her eyes confirmed who it was.

"Terra? What are you doing here? I thought you left town years ago."

The blond crossed her arms and approached Raven.

"I came back last week."

Raven glanced at the flowers in the marble vase.

"Yeah, I brought those." Terra confirmed as she looked away.

Raven gave the geomancer an odd look. Terra had vanished without a trace after she graduated from Murakami school many years ago. Gar tried to find her, but his search was futile and after a few months he gave up. That was when Raven performed what was perhaps the second most daring act in her life, she asked the changeling to go on a date with her. The most daring act was when two years later she asked him to marry her.

"Why?" Raven asked.

Terra turned back towards Raven.

"You aren't the only one who loved him."

Raven frowned. "Then why did you leave him? He was devastated, heartbroken … how could you do that to him?"

Terra stared at the ground. "Because I'm damaged goods. He deserved someone better than me."

Raven's frown intensified. "So, you graciously stepped aside so I could have him?"

"Yeah, I did step aside … though I never thought it would be for you."

"Why not me?"

Terra sighed. "Do you really want to go there? Isn't it enough that he ended up loving you and not me?" A tear dripped down her face. "It wasn't charity, Raven. I stepped aside because I knew nothing good would happen if BB and I became a couple. Do you think that was easy for me? I watched your wedding, it was streamed live on the SuperHero magazine website. I got to watch the only guy I ever loved marry someone else … and now … he's … gone." Her voice broke up. "And the last memory he had of me is me dumping him."

Terra fell to her knees and began to sob. Raven stared dumbfounded, not knowing what to do or say. Raven cleared her throat.

"It could be worse, I dishonored his memory by being a monster."

Without looking up, and between sobs, Terra replied.

"I would have killed them too."

"What I did was unforgivable."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

Raven handed her flowers to Terra and without saying another word she flew away.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven flew aimlessly over the city, partially in a daze. It began to rain hard, and she was soon soaked, though that didn't seem to faze her. She continued to fly when she noticed a bright red figure below. It was Wallace West, who had graduated from Kid Flash onto the current incarnation of the Flash. He looked up and saw her. It dawned on Raven that she wasn't the only one who lost a beloved that horrible day. She slowed down and descended towards the speedster, who was standing next to an ordinary looking grave. The Tombstone simply had "Jinx" written on it as no one, not even Wally, knew her real name. Raven landed in front of the Speedster.

"Raven ..."

"Wally, I know I've never apologized … I'm so sorry."

His posture became crestfallen.

"When she backslid, she wouldn't talk to me anymore … I guess I hoped I could bring her back, though realistically there was no chance of that ever happening."

"I killed your beloved."

He raised his head and looked at her. "I know you weren't yourself, given those circumstances … Raven, as heartbroken as I am, I forgive you."

Raven acknowledged his forgiveness with a small nod, and then she began to cry. She looked at Jinx's grave.

"How do I ask her to forgive me?"

He slowly shook his head. "I don't know. I like to think that she already has forgiven you."

She looked up at him.

"Wallace, how are you now? Are you OK?"

"Actually, I'm doing better. I'm seeing someone, her name's Artemis. She's with Young Justice."

"I met her once, she seemed to be very nice." She said in a very low voice as she nodded.

"She is. Raven, what happened, happened. Do I miss Jinx? You bet I do. But, I've moved on. So should you."

The rain intensified. "I don't know if I can. Right now I don't see how I can live without him. My life, it seems so pointless and empty, and to make it worse there's the guilt. Just because no one wanted to prosecute me doesn't mean I'm not guilty."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The healing, it'll come with time. I know it doesn't feel that way now, but it will."

Raven walked up to Jinx's grave. She placed her hand on the tombstone.

"Jinx, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

They stood silently for several minutes, until the rain stopped. Without looking at him, she spoke.

"Thank you, Wallace, thank you for forgiving me. You've always been a good friend. I wish I could be a better friend."

She took off and flew away.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven found herself wandering around Jump's downtown area. It was still raining, and she pretty much was alone during her walk. It was not the best choice, she learned, as every corner brought back memories of her lost spouse. There was the ice cream shop they often visited. And the bookstore where he pretended to not become bored while she perused the books. There was the jewelry store where they purchased their wedding bands. She still wore hers on her left ring finger, and had no intention of ever removing it.

Suddenly she found herself standing in front of the city's cathedral. Churches were never Raven's kind of place, but she had been in this one before, on her 16th birthday, the day when she stopped time.

She paused in front of the church's main entrance, oblivious to the rain that continued to pour. The huge door was open and she approached it cautiously. There was some activity inside, though there wasn't any kind of service or Mass in progress. She tiptoed into the building, afraid of disturbing whatever was transpiring inside.

She saw the rows of votive candles by the entrance. They glowed with a warm and welcoming glow. She had always been particular to candles, and these ones mesmerized her. She dropped a coin into the donation box and picked up a match. She found a row of unlit candles and chose one. After lighting it she remembered that she had a small photo of Garfield in her jeweled belt. She pulled it out and placed it next to the candle.

She stayed there for a while until something caught her eye: a confessional booth.

Raven had seen these countless times in movies and TV shows, and she didn't recall seeing it the previous time she was here, which wasn't surprising as she was trying to keep Robin and herself away from Slade.

She walked over to the booth, which appeared to be unused. There was a small sign next to it which indicated that confessions would be heard in another 30 minutes or so.

"May I help you?" A gentle voice broke the silence.

Raven turned around and saw that it was a Priest. He had a warm smile.

"Uh … sorry … I was wondering … can I do a confession?"

"You're Raven, from the Titans, right?"

"Yes … yes, I am. Does that matter?"

"Not really. Have you been baptized, Miss Raven?"

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry, I don't know much about the rules."

The Priest continued smiling.

"Well, I can't hear your confession nor grant you absolution unless you're a member of the church. I'm sorry."

"I understand. I'm sorry, I'll leave now."

"You don't have to leave. Miss Raven, if you'd like, we could talk."

"Talk? About what?"

He shrugged. "About anything you'd like. We have a meeting room, if you'd like some privacy."

Raven glanced at the booth. "Could we talk over there?"

"Of course."

He unlocked the booth's doors, and gestured to the penitent's door which Raven opened and entered. He then entered the other door and once seated he slid the partition open.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Where do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

_About 5 years later …_

"His name's Justin?"

Starfire smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and he is into the dark poetry, like you are."

Raven was rinsing that night's dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. She shut off the faucet and dried her hands.

"Lots of people are into dark poetry, everyone at the cafe is into it. That doesn't make him special."

"He is a graduate student at Jump City University. He is studying ancient Sumerian and he works at the university library."

Raven started the dishwasher and began to wipe the counter top.

"And, you found the amazing catch, how?"

The princess tapped her fingers together. "Cyborg asked his girlfriend to keep the eye open for someone for you. She said that the cousin of a friend met Justin at the library and found out that he is the available."

"Since when does Sarah Simms play matchmaker?" Raven asked in her old school monotone.

Starfire took Raven's hands and held them between her own.

"Raven, I know we have been trying hard, maybe too hard, to find someone for you."

"And as I keep reminding you, I'm not looking for anyone."

"Yes … you have said so, many times … but Justin, he seems to be so compatible with you."

The gray woman heaved an exasperated sigh. "We don't know that, and does he know who I am?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, Sarah has not divulged your identity."

The two women stepped out of the kitchen and sat down on the circular couch. No one else was around.

"Starfire, we both know that civilians and superheroes don't make good couples."

The look on the princess's face was pleading.

"But you are so much alike. You are compatible."

She rolled her eyes. "I already said that we don't know that."

"There is only one way to find out."

Raven looked out the huge windows. In the distance she could see Gar's memorial, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Is there really any point?"

"There is always a point. Raven, you are not dishonoring his memory by seeing other men."

The sorceress turned to look at her friend. A small frown appeared on her face.

"You make it sound like he's gone forever, that I'll never see him again."

Starfire became crestfallen. "Raven, he is not coming back. You still have your life to live."

She pursed her lips. She had heard this before, countless times, from all her teammates. But this was the first time they had gone through so much trouble and actually were trying to set her up on a bona fide date.

"Please, Raven? You might find it to be very pleasant."

"I don't have anything to wear. And I'm not going shopping for civilian clothes. I hate the mall with a passion, and you know that."

"I know, and I have taken the liberty of buying you an outfit. I left it in your room."

"Thanks, but I'll still be me. I'll be recognized instantly, there's no way we could have a normal date, people will be staring, asking for autographs, taking pictures, etc."

Starfire reached into her pocket and placed a ring in Raven's palm.

"A holoring? I see the three of you won't take no for an answer."

"Raven … give it the try … we are not asking you to marry him."

"You aren't going to stop nagging me until I say yes, are you?"

"Please, Raven."

"Fine, I'll meet this Justin, but no promises, OK?"

"None are required. He will meet you at the gloomy cafe for a late lunch this Saturday and he has tickets for the Babylonian exhibit at the museum. He has been told that your name is Rachel."

"So now I have an alias, and I'll be disguised when I meet him."

"So that he will not be initially intimidated." Star interjected.

"OK, but I have a bad feeling about this."

_**-(-)-**_

_Saturday afternoon …_

Raven stared at the ensemble Starfire had laid out on her bed. The princess had a past reputation for having garish taste in clothing, though she did choose a nice dress the time she crashed Robin and Kitten's Prom cruise. That said, Raven thought that the clothes on her bed looked stylish, in a bookworm kind of way, which suited her fine. Raven quickly changed into the jeans and the top and ambled over to her mirror. She liked what she saw. The outfit highlighted her figure, while being tasteful.

Still, the gray face stared back at her. She reach for the holoring and was about to slip it on when she froze. On her left ring finger, shining in its golden glory, was her wedding band. Six years had passed and not a day went by when she did not wear it. She raised her hand in front of her face and stared, mesmerized at the golden ring.

She opened the top drawer in dresser and pulled out a small metal box. Its lid was hinged and she opened it. The box was full of photos of Garfield as well as his wedding band. There was a photo, snapped spontaneously by Starfire on their wedding day. They were standing together, she in her white gala costume and he in a handsome tuxedo. Many pictures were taken that day, but in none of them was her smile so dazzling. They both looked ecstatically happy in the photo.

Raven kissed his image and lay it back in the box. She removed the wedding band from her finger and placed it on top of the photo.

"Take care of it while I'm away." She whispered as she closed the box and placed it back in the drawer.

She picked up the holoring and slipped it on. The new ones were self activating and when she looked in the mirror she winced, as she saw a freckled blond looking back from the mirror.

"Really, guys … me … a blond?"

_**-(-)-**_

The cafe was not busy mid afternoon, and a young man with an athletic build and dark hair sat by himself at a table. He looked a bit nervous and kept checking the time on his phone. It wasn't time yet and he arrived fifteen minutes early, so he had ample time to worry and fret over the blind date.

He heard the cafe door open and looked up. It was a young blond woman, but she already had a male companion. They found a table and sat down.

He began playing a crossword puzzle on his phone and a few minutes later he heard the door creak open again. Another blond entered, but this time she was alone. She looked a little nervous as she quickly glanced around the cafe. He hesitantly raised his hand and waved at her. She saw him and waved back, slowly walking to the table. He stood up and they shook hands.

"I'm Justin."

"Rachel" She replied.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured as he pulled the chair out for her. "So, you're a friend of Sarah?"

"A friend of a friend, actually. Though I have met Sarah."

"Can you believe that she's dating Cyborg, of the Titans?"

"Actually, I can."

A smile appeared on his face. "Don't tell me that you've met him."

"I have."

"Damn, I'm jealous. You actually know a Titan … do you know any of the others?"

"I have also met them."

"No way, you're pulling my leg, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"That's amazing .. but getting back to you … what do you do? Sarah didn't mention your job. Does it have anything to do with archaeology?"

"Not really, though I wouldn't mind having such a job, though I am kind of a freelancer in that area."

"Sarah mentioned that you're into that. That's what my PhD will be."

"Interesting, what do you plan on doing after you finish your degree?"

He shrugged. "I'd love to work on site on digs, but I'll probably end up teaching undergrads. It'll be a living, I guess. So what's your day job?"

"I suppose that I don't really have one."

"Wow, no job, how do you pay the bills?" He laughed.

"I have other income … it's complicated, I'd rather not talk about it."

They ordered their meals and continued with the small talk. When they were done he offered to pay her tab, but she said it wasn't necessary and paid for her meal herself.

They went to the museum. He tried to impress her with his knowledge of the exhibits and Babylonian archaeology in general but soon realized that her knowledge greatly eclipsed his own.

"You should write a book, and I'm not kidding. You're knowledge is amazing. Are you sure you don't have a PhD?" He asked her.

"I've never attended college, but I have written a book, though it's published under a pseudonym."

"Really, which one?"

"Babylon and Trigonic Worship."

"I've heard of that one, can't say I've read it. Maybe I should. Under whose name is it?"

"Arella Roth." She replied. "She was my mother."

"Was? I'm sorry, I guess that means she's passed away."

"She has, but there is no need to apologize. Life happens … so does death."

They continued touring the museum for a few hours and left when it closed for the day.

"My apartment isn't far from here. If you'd like I can show you my books, though I'm guessing you've already read all of them."

Raven hesitated for a moment. On the surface she had nothing to fear, she had superpowers after all, but there was the remote possibility that he knew who she really was and could be leading her into a trap.

"It's still early, I'll go with you."

Justin grinned happily.

_In his apartment ..._

"You have an impressive book collection. I've read most of them, but you have a few that are on my to read list."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd rather have herbal tea."

"Is chamomile OK?"

"That would be fine."

They sipped on their hot drinks while they looked at his books. Soon, it was time for her to leave.

"I'd like to see you again." He said.

Raven paused before replying.

"I had a very pleasant outing with you, but … I need to be honest … I'm not ready to date. I only accepted because my friends nagged me to go out with you."

He was unable to conceal his disappointment. "Are you, you know, getting over an ex? If you are, I can wait … I can tell that you're worth waiting for."

Her expression changed and she looked sad.

"Not an ex. Actually, I'm a widow and I'm still in mourning. I'm sorry if I wasted your time. As for being worth waiting for, I wouldn't be so sure."

Raven removed her holoring and Justin gasped when he saw who his date really was.

"Trust me, Justin, you don't want to be involved with someone like me. Not only is it dangerous to be in a relationship with me, but my baggage has baggage. But I am truthful in saying that I enjoyed our time together."

"I don't believe it." He muttered. "You're the Raven of the Titans. I actually dated a superhero."

Raven smiled. "Other than my beloved you're the only other man I've ever dated … good bye, Justin."

She raised her arms and her signature black hemisphere swallowed her up.

_**-(-)-**_

_Back at the Tower. ..._

Raven materialized in her room. She rushed to her bureau and retrieved the metal box, which she quickly opened. She grabbed her wedding band and hastily slipped it back on, heaving as sigh of relief once it was back in place. After that she retrieved the earlier photo and his wedding band, which she slipped on her right hand after which she carefully pressed the photo against her chest.

"Forgive me, Gar, I don't know what I was thinking … I'm lonely and I miss you so much … please wait for me. I'm coming, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_About a year later …_

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in the Tower. It had been raining heavily all day, and the team knew that crime would probably take the day off for the day, or at least any crimes that the local police couldn't handle on their own. That heavy rain drops pitter pattered against the large windows, creating a soothing rhythm that made the afternoon even more relaxed.

Raven was in her usual spot on the couch, with a book and a mug of tea and a scone at her side. Starfire was next to her, reading a graphic novel, one from Garfield's collection, from which Raven told her she could freely borrow. Nightwing and Cyborg were playing a video game. Dick was wearing a headset and Cyborg was using his Bluetooth interface to connect to the TV's audio, so the room remained silent.

They sat together for over an hour, until the guys decided to take a break.

"Anyone want a snack?" Cyborg asked as he headed for the kitchen.

Raven closed her book. "Guys, I have a question I need to ask."

Starfire stopped reading her comic book.

"Please, Raven, do the asking."

Raven looked a bit hesitant and didn't speak up right away.

"As you all know, I am looking forward to seeing Gar again in the next life … and my question is kind of about that."

She paused and sighed before continuing.

"As you all know, I'm half demon and … well … different from everyone else."

"Raven, there's nothing wrong with you." Cyborg interjected.

"What I'm wondering about is … do I have a soul? The reason I ask this is because I know there is no afterlife for demons. When they're destroyed, they're gone, their existence ends. Will that happen to me when I die? Will I simply end and be no more?"

"Hey, you're my little sis, of course you have a soul! How can you even think that you don't?"

"But I'm not your sister, Victor, though I often wish that I really was."

"Hey, you have a soul, end of story. Got it?" Vic said in a slightly angry tone. "And while you aren't my biological sister, you've always been my sister. And you are going to see him again. Heck, I'm looking forward to seeing B again."

Raven nodded. "Starfire, what do you think?"

The princess looked apprehensive before answering.

"Raven, we Tamaranians do not believe that mortals have an afterlife. I know that you hope to be with your beloved again, but I do not believe that will happen. I am so sorry. It is why I wish you would do the moving on, you are squandering your precious time."

Raven gace her a coarse look before turning to Nightwing. "Dick, what do you think?"

He frowned before answering.

"I don't know if there is an afterlife. I'm not saying there isn't one, just that I don't know. But if there is one, I can't see why you wouldn't be reunited with Garfield."

Raven nodded. "Thank you, thanks for being candid and truthful, and not just saying what I want to hear and ..."

Raven's reply was cut off by the crime alert. Dick ran to the mission console.

"An alien space ship is attacking a cruise liner in the bay, Titans Go!"

Raven, as she always did before a mission, removed her wedding band and stored it in one of the compartments in her jeweled belt.

_**-(-)-**_

There were actually four flying saucers attacking the cruise ship, though their motive was unclear. The liner was taking water and beginning to sink as panicking passengers were piling into life boats.

Starfire was the first to arrive and she threw star bolts at the saucers. Their shields deflected the blasts, and two of the saucers broke off their attacks to focus on the Tamaranian.

Nightwing and Cyborg split the T-Ship into two halves, each piloting their half and attacking the remaining saucers, also drawing them away from the cruise ship.

Raven joined Starfire in her battle. She started with a dark energy attack, shooting dark lightning bolts out of her palms. They hit one off the saucers, which careened away, its shields sparking and sputtering.

"Starfire, finish it!"

The princess, with a fierce look on her face, howled a war cry as she fired as volley of bolts at the saucer, which began to smoke and wobble. It exploded in a bright light of fireworks. Raven pumped her arm in victory.

"Let's get the other one!" She shouted.

Starfire began to pummel the other saucer with her star bolts, while Raven attempted to hit it with her dark lightning. Whatever was piloting the second ship appeared to have learned from the first one's mistakes and deftly dodged their attack, while firing back at them. Raven had to quickly duck to avoid the laser cannon shot.

"This is becoming annoying." The sorceress growled as she found herself on the wrong end of the saucer's guns, dodging shot after shot. "Starfire, a little help here, please?"

Raven's call for assistance did not go unanswered, as the Tamaranian hit the ship with several shots. Raven finished it off with her dark energy, and it exploded like the first one.

"Well done, Starfire. Let's help the boys out and ..."

Raven's sentence was interrupted by Nightwing's voice in her earpiece (another one of Cyborg's latest tech contributions): "Raven! Incoming!"

She turned around just in time to see the saucer Nightwing was chasing with his half of the T-Ship. Her eyes widened as it fired at her. She suddenly felt paralyzed, unable to even breath. She fell from the sky, tumbling and flopping like a rag doll. She saw the bay below her. Then, everything went black.

_**-(-)-**_

"Rave, wake up." A voice gently called out to her.

She slowly opened her eyes, and shrieked at the sight that greeted her.

"Gar! You're alive."

He smiled back at her. "Not really, I'm still dead, or at least what people in the shadow lands call dead."

She sat up, without taking her eyes off of him.

"So ...I'm dead too?"

He shook his head. "Nope, you're not dead."

She leaped on him and wrapped her arms around him. "Sweet Azar, please let this not be a dream."

He hugged her back and kissed her.

"It's not a dream. I'm dead, but you're not."

She pulled back and cupped his face in her palm. "Gar, what you're saying makes no sense. The living can't see the dead."

He kissed her on her forehead. "You're having one of those near death experiences."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's not your time yet."

"You mean I have to go back?"

"Yup."

"No … no, no, no … I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you."

He shook his head. "It's not your time, and we don't want to stay here. This is limbo, trust me, the final place is much better. I was given permission to come see you here, because, you know, you've been kind of down and worried that you'd never see me again … Rave, it's all gonna be OK, we'll be together again, just not yet."

"But why, what point is there in me going back. I don't want to be there, I want to be here with you."

He smiled sweetly as he replied. "I don't know why you have to go back, just that there is a very good reason. There's something important you need to do over there before you can come over to this side, I just don't know what it is."

Raven noticed that he was beginning to fade away, and she shrieked.

"Gar, please. I don't want to wait a lifetime before I see you again."

"Don't worry about it. Even the longest life is but a mere moment in eternity, it'll go by fast."

"It won't if you're not there."

Gar was continuing to fade away. The last thing she heard was: "Rave, I'm always with you."

Raven suddenly felt wet. She coughed violently as she expelled water from her lungs and she was in excruciating pain. There was an arm wrapped around her, holding her head above the water.

"Gar, come back." She gurgled.

"She's breathing again, Star, I need you to pick her up and get her to the infirmary. She looks bad, really bad." Nightwing shouted into his comm link.

Raven lost consciousness a second time.

_**-(-)-**_

"She's waking up."

Raven tried to sit up in the med station, and groaned.

"Where am I?"

"You are safe, at home." Starfire said in a soft voice.

"You gave us quite a scare, little lady. Man, I don't know how you survived that fall, it should have broken every bone in your body. You are a lot tougher than you look."

"Cyborg's right, you've been in a healing trance for a whole day." Nightwing interjected.

Raven rubbed her head. "I feel awful."

"I'm not surprised, you had like 10 hairline fractures."

She continued to groan, then stopped. "I saw Garfield."

"What?" The three replied in unison.

"Apparently, I had a near death experience. I saw him, but he told me I had to go back, that it wasn't my time."

Starfire, raised her hand, and was about to tell Raven that it was her subconscious playing tricks on her. Nightwing knew what she was about to say and quickly pulled his wife aside.

"Star, let her have this … she needs it." He whispered to her. She nodded her agreement.

"Let me get some vitals, OK, Raven? I just want to be sure that you healed completely."

As Cyborg wheeled over the x-ray machine, Raven looked down at her waist.

"Where's my belt?" She asked in concerned tone.

"You did not have it when I brought you to the infirmary." Starfire replied.

Raven leaped out of the med station. "Has anyone seen my belt!?"

Dick stepped forward. "I fished you out of the water, but I don't recall if you had your belt on you when I did."

"She did not have it when I took her from you." Starfire added.

"It must be somewhere in the bay." Cyborg concluded.

Raven took off running. "Then I have to go find it."

"Whoa, whoa, you aren't in any shape to go anywhere, not until I give you the all clear. And what's the big deal, it's just a belt. You've got other ones in your closet, don't you?"

"My wedding band is in it. I have to find it!"

Nightwing placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "You need to get back into your med station. And don't worry about your belt, I'll make sure it's found, OK?"

Raven appeared to calm down. "OK, but you will start searching right away?"

"Immediately, now you rest and recover and leave it to me."

_**-(-)-**_

_About three hours later ..._

Raven was cat napping in her med station, when the sound of the infirmary door swishing open roused her awake. Nightwing was standing at the door with a smile on his face.

"We found it."

He walked in, followed by Starfire, Cyborg and Aqualad, who had the remains of her belt in his hands. One of the gems looked completely destroyed. With a big grin on his face he handed it to her. She frantically examined it and found the compartment, which she opened. Her wedding band fell into her hand, and she heaved a sigh of relief as she slipped it onto her finger. She looked at her friends and looked like she was about to cry.

"Looks like your belt saved you. I took the brunt of that laser blast that hit you, judging by the damage your belt took." Cyborg remarked.

"Thank you, all of you. This means so much to me."

"Actually, it was Garth who found it … we'll let you thank him in private." Dick said with a smirk on his face.

The other three filed out, leaving Raven alone with the Atlantean, who pulled up a chair and sat down next to her med station.

"You came all the way out here from Steele City to help. I don't know what to say."

"Well, when Nightwing explained to me that your ring was still in it, I understood how much it meant to you, and so did Bumblebee. She told me to take our T-Ship and go supersonic to get here as fast as possible. I mean, it makes sense, once I was here I enlisted the help of every fish and crab in the bay. It only took five minutes to find it."

"You didn't have to drop everything to do this."

"Well, I'm a widower too. Believe me, I understand why you wanted to get it back."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to Tula's funeral."

"It's OK, you were still recovering from losing Gar. They died with days of each other."

"Thanks for understanding … Garth … it's been years since they died … have you ever thought about, you know, finding someone else?"

His expression became somber. "Not really. The King will ask me once in a blue moon if I'm ready to move on, but I always say no. Bumblebee never asks, she doesn't have to, she understands. What about you?"

"They brow beat me into going on a date … he was a nice guy, but … I don't feel like any guy can measure up to Gar. How could I possibly try to replace him?"

"That's how I feel about Tula, she's irreplaceable."

They stopped talking and savored the silence for a few minutes.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but when I was out I almost died … and I saw him."

He nodded. "Actually, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I envy you. Did you talk with him?"

"I did, he seemed so warm and happy, and told me it wasn't my time and that I had to go back."

"Did you tell him you wanted to stay?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, dumb question. I'm glad you saw him, Raven, it gives me hope that I'll be reunited with her someday."

She gave him a hug. "You will be, and thanks for finding my ring." She pecked him on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure and honor." He replied.

_**-(-)-**_

OK, this chapter ended without the usual angst. I hope you liked it. I can't promise to update every day, but this chapter was begging to be written.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three years later …_

Raven was sitting at her desk, brushing her now shoulder length hair. A small picture frame with Garfield's smiling face was on her always tidy desk. She looked at it wistfully and she continued to brush. A knock on her door interrupted her brushing.

"It's open." She called out.

The door slid open and the Graysons entered her abode. Starfire had a pronounced baby bump in her midsection and Nightwing was looking more muscular than ever. Raven turned around in her chair and gave them one of her signature blank looks.

"That was an exceptional performance today at the bank robbery. You had the robbers subdued before I could even adopt a fighting stance." He congratulated her.

She shrugged. "They were just ordinary bank robbers, we would have left them to the police had we not already been close to the bank."

"Still, you captured them without breaking a sweat."

A tiny sigh escaped her lips. "OK, what's this all about?"

Starfire smiled at her friend. "Raven, it is not the exaggeration that you have been truly exceptional as a crime fighter and protector of our city …"

"Just doing my job." She replied in her deadpan.

"And you've done it so well that it hasn't gone unnoticed." Nightwing interjected as he grinned.

"If the Mayor wants to give me another medal I don't really need nor want one."

"No, dear friend, not the mayor … it is the Justice League that has noticed you."

She was unable to conceal her surprise.

"The Justice League? That is certainly unexpected. In case you forgot, I approached them before meeting you, and they turned me away … because Zatanna said that because I was a demoness I couldn't be trusted."

"Well, they've changed their mind."

Raven shrugged and resumed brushing her hair. "That's nice, too bad I'm not interested."

Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, I think you should accept."

She gave him a glare. "Are you saying you want me to leave?"

He raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. "Of course not, it would be a temporary assignment, just a few months. And before you ask why, I've been trying to build a working relationship with them for years, but they've always blown us off, until now. In fact, they made the first move and requested you."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, they want introverted and sarcastic Raven to be some sort of goodwill ambassador? There have to be dozens of Titans and Honorary Titans who would be better choices."

"They respect you, and coming from the League that's a really big deal. But ..."

"But what?"

"I want you to go because I think it will be good for you … a change of scenery … meet new people."

She face palmed. "You're hoping I'll hook up, or whatever you call it, with someone in the League."

"Not really, but if that happened that would be great … Raven, we just want you to come out of your shell."

Raven stood up and looked her fearless leader in the eyes.

"There's only ever been one person who could make me do that, and he made me complete and before you say that Malchior got me out of my shell let me point out that he used lies and subterfuge to do that … please, respect who I am, I don't ask for much, but please accept what I am."

Nightwing looked slightly dejected.

"Raven, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for us. Just three months, it's all I ask."

She sat back down in her chair.

"I see you won't take no for an answer. Fine, I'll do it, but only if you promise to not try to set me up on dates anymore … and that especially goes for you too, Starfire. And I have to be back before your child is born."

Grayson smiled.

"You drive a hard bargain, but OK I won't ever again try to set you up on a date … Star?"

The Princess frowned. "It is with great reluctance that I also make that promise."

Raven slowly nodded. "OK then, we're in agreement. So when do I leave?"

"As soon as tomorrow. I'd suggest packing your bags right away."

"I will. Before I go I want to speak with Victor."

"He's in the garage, working on the car, and he knows we came to speak with you about this."

_**-(-)-**_

"Oh yeah, baby, once I get these new headers installed, you'll be the fastest car in town."

"Isn't the T-Car already the fastest test car in town?" A gravelly voice replied unexpectedly.

Cyborg, who was hunched over the car's engine bay, was surprised by the voice and jerked into an upright position, bumping his head on the underside of the car's hood.

"Oww! Hey, when did you walk in here? And for the record, it could still be faster."

"I just walked in now. Vic, I need to talk with you."

He slammed the car's hood shut. "You mean about the Justice League?"

She shook her head. "No, I've already agreed to go for three months. What I want to talk about with you is of a more personal nature."

"Personal? What kind of personal?" He asked as he put his tools away.

"I want to have a baby."

The Tin Man blushed a crimson red and began to sweat drop.

"I'd love to help you out with that, but, you know; you're my little sister."

A tiny laugh escaped from her gray lips. "Not with you, doofus."

He visibly relaxed upon hearing her rebuke.

"Phew! Don't scare me like that … so ...you want to become a mama, huh? So, who's the lucky guy? It wouldn't be the dashing Atlantean?" He grinned mischievously.

"Of course not, contrary to what everyone thinks, Garth and I are just friends."

"OK then, so who is the lucky guy?"

She shook her head in disbelief at his question. "Who else? Gar."

Cyborg's human almost popped out of its socket.

"Say what?"

Raven sat down on a stool and crossed her arms.

"The year before he died, he had his sperm frozen and I had some of my eggs frozen as well. And no, we didn't do it in case one of us died. We did it because our genomes are incompatible and we were afraid that we'd become infertile before a solution could be found."

"Whoa! So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find a way to make our stuff, fertility, biology to work together. The longer it's frozen, the harder it is to successfully thaw them out. You know that."

"So, what you're saying is you want me to play mad scientist and make you a test tube baby."

She frowned at him.

"While I wouldn't describe it that crassly, yes, that's what I want you to do. I would like to return from my field trip with the Justice League and have our baby implanted in my uterus."

The Tin Man's demeanor became very somber.

"Are you serious about this? I mean, I don't know how hard it will be to solve. I can enlist help from STAR labs, but I can't promise you anything, other than to try my best."

"It's all I ask. And yes, I am serious. Even though we never spoke about this with any of you, having a child was one of our greatest hopes, and ..."

She paused. Cyborg stared at her. He saw a tear forming in her left eye.

"... if I could bear his child, it would be … a great comfort to me."

"I fully understand, Raven, and I promise to leave no stone unturned."

Raven rose from her seat and wrapped her small arms around his huge torso.

"Thank you, big brother. And don't tell anyone, not until I'm pregnant."

"You, got it."

_**-(-)-**_

_The Next Morning …_

The Titans stood on the Tower's roof. It was a chilly day and Raven wore her gala costume with leggings. She had a single suitcase next to her. Cyborg pointed up at the sky.

"It's coming."

Raven looked up and saw one of the Justice League's famed Javelins emerge from the clouds and approach the Tower. It deftly touched down on the landing pad and lowered its ramp. Three figures emerged and came down the ramp: Shining Knight, Vigilante and the female version of Dove.

Cyborg frowned. "That's who they sent to pick her up? Those guys aren't even B list." He grumbled.

Raven placed her hand on his forearm. "It doesn't matter. They're Justice League."

Shining Knight presented his sword to Raven. She examined it and returned it to him and he bowed. Vigilante tipped his Cowboy hat. Dove greeted Raven with a handshake.

"We have come to collect the Lady Raven." Shining Knight announced in a gallant voice.

Good byes were quickly exchanged and before she knew it she was strapped into her seat in the Javelin and they were on their way to the Watchtower.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning …_

The dining hall was quiet and mostly deserted. It was 7 AM, or at least is was in Jump City. The Watchtower had its own time zone, which according to the clock on the wall was 2 AM. Raven welcomed the solitude while she ate her oatmeal, consuming it in small teaspoon fulls. She took a sip of tea occasionally as she ate, staring out of the huge window at the blue orb outside. Her room at the Tower suddenly felt very distant.

The reception Raven received was non-eventful, at best. As soon as the Javelin arrived at the space station her hosts had to take off on a mission. She was received by a female station staff member who wore the standard blue jumpsuit which was the official uniform for non heroes. The staffer, whose ID badge identified herself as Bernadet Kocza, spoke with a slight Hungarian accent when she welcomed Raven to the Watchtower.

In a very efficient manner Raven was given her own ID badge with a lanyard. She was told that she had a security level "Delta", which meant that there were some doors her badge wouldn't open, and was asked to please not use her teleportation or phasing powers in the Watchtower, as they would trigger alarms.

Bernadet then gave her a whirlwind tour of space station, which concluded at Raven's quarters. She was given a welcome package, with dozens of printed pages, and a communicator earpiece. Bernadet then excused herself, and left.

The welcome package was very thorough and explained just about anything a rookie might want to know about the station: the dining hall, medical facilities, laundry, security protocols, etc.

The final page was custom tailored for Raven. It informed her that she was a member of Psi Team. Raven knew that Psi (Ψ) is the 23rd letter in the Greek alphabet. She wasn't expecting to be in Teams Alpha, Beta or Gamma, but Psi? She continued reading and learned that her teammates were Jupiter Man, Solstice, Bunker and Lava Girl. She had never heard of any of them and inquiries she made on the console in her room indicated that they had yet to arrive at the space station. She wondered what their first mission would be. Perhaps rescuing a stray cat? She read their dossiers to familiarize herself with her new teammates.

She ate dinner the night before, again in an empty dining hall. She had some pizza and an orange soda. So much for meeting new people.

_**-(-)-**_

Two days later she was already adjusted to the station's time. She woke up early that morning and was meditating before heading to the dining hall when the console in her room chirped, indicating that there was a message for her: Team Psi would have its first meeting at 10:00 AM in meeting room #63.

_**-(-)-**_

Raven arrived at 9:55 and room #63's doors swished open. Her new teammates were already assembled. They were chatting with each other when the doors opened and immediately fell silent. Judging by the looks on their faces, they all knew who she was. They were all very young adults, none older than twenty, and looked very green. Raven could feel their apprehension. Apparently, her reputation preceded her. Which was not surprising as the station's staff and some other heroes she encountered in the hallways gave her furtive glances while keeping a wide berth from her.

"Hello, my name is Raven."

A young and visibly nervous Indian girl approached her and offered to shake her hand. Raven reciprocated.

"I'm Solstice … but my real name is Kiran, Kiran Singh. I was a big fan of yours when I was a child … and I still am."

"My full name is Raven Logan … I hope we can become friends."

"So you took your husband's name, huh?" Lava Girl quickly quipped. The others gave her a quick glare, especially Kiran, whose expression screamed _"She's a widow, you idiot."_

"That is correct. My maiden name was Roth." Raven replied without displaying any displeasure at the question.

The sliding doors swished open and the Dark Knight himself entered the room, with a data pad in hand.

"I see you have all met, good. I'm keeping this meeting brief as I have to leave on a mission."

He tapped on his datapad and looked up at the assembled team.

"You all know Raven from the Titans. She has more experience that all of you combined, and then some. She will be your leader. Listen to her and learn."

"So, when do we get to see some action?" The young Hispanic man who went by the hero name of Bunker asked.

"Interesting that you should ask." Batman replied as he turned on a large screen. The rookies gasped collectively when they saw the image.

"Our first mission is against Slade? Don't, like the Titans deal with him?" Jupiter Man asked.

"Usually, they do. But today he's our problem. Intelligence says that he's going to attempt to steal some Xenothium from Sivana Enterprises in Fawcett City."

"We're gonna help Dr. Sivana? Why? He's a creep." Lava Girl asked.

"Because we don't want Slade to get his hands on any Xenothium. Fawcett is Captain Marvel's territory, and he requested assistance with this mission. Few people know Slade as well as Raven, which is why I'm sending Team Psi on this mission. I expect all of you to follow her orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The rookies replied.

"Raven, are you ready to lead this mission?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Good, report to teleportation deck #3 immediately. And be careful, Slade is a master of deception."

_**-(-)-**_

Raven and her team materialized in front of the heavily guarded warehouse where Sivana stored his deadly cache of Xenothium. The first thing she saw was a hulking man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest. He smiled at Raven, who approached him. They shook hands.

"It's good to see you again, Raven. It's been a while."

"It has, Billy. It's always nice to work with someone whose powers are based on magic. So what's the status?"

"No, sign of Slade; but you don't need the Wisdom of Solomon to know that doesn't mean anything."

Before Raven could reply there was a loud explosion in an office building nearby. Smoke billowed out of the structure and Slade-bots began to stream out, spreading mayhem in the streets as civilians ran for cover.

"And there's our cue." She replied. "The Robots are clearly a distraction."

Hundreds more Sladebots charged out of the building and ran towards our heroes.

"The four of you! Deal with the robots, keep them out of the warehouse, but protect civilians first! Cap and I will stop Slade." Raven yelled before she charged into the warehouse.

_**-(-)-**_

"Well, the Xenothium's still here." Marvel remarked. "So what do you think, Raven? Did we thwart Slade's plan?"

Raven's eyes nervously darted around the room. "Slade never gives up that easily. He always has a contingency plan. I wouldn't proclaim victory just yet."

The room began to shake violently, as if an earthquake was starting.

"We don't get earthquakes in Fawcett City."

"And this isn't an earthquake … he's coming." Raven shouted.

One of Slade's giant burrowing serpent like machines popped out of the ground.

"Holy Moley! I remember reading about these, they almost sank Titans Tower into Jump Bay."

"They did sink it into the bay, Terra and I barely got it back out."

The worm dove back into the ground. Raven's eyes widened.

"He's going to try to sink the whole warehouse into the ground!" She shouted.

"But that will detonate the Xenothium and wipe Fawcett from the map! Why would he do that?"

"It's a distraction. If Fawcett is vaporized the whole country will panic, and Slade will then go after his real objective, we need to get the Xenothium out of here."

The building began to shake even harder.

"How? There's too much to carry away all at once. This place is gonna crash down any second."

"I have an idea." Raven shouted as bits of the ceiling began to fall. She raised her arms and a portal opened. "It's a portal to the Rock of Eternity! Slade can't get in there."

Billy nodded and using the speed of Mercury he began to transfer the canisters into the portal. There were hundreds of them and building was shaking harder than ever.

"Hurry!" She shouted.

Marvel picked up the last canisters and took them through the portal. As went through the portal the roof began to collapse. Raven looked up and braced herself for the impact. Just as her portal began to close Billy emerged. He grabbed Raven, protecting her with his own frame.

"Hang on, we're getting out of here!" He shouted as he took off flying. Huge pieces of concrete bounced off of him as if they were made of Styrofoam. After a few seconds they cleared the roof and he released Raven, who now flew under her own power. The rookies had already vanquished the robots and were talking with the local police. Raven and Marvel came down and landed next to them. The police began to cheer their local hero.

"Way to go, Cap! You saved the day!" An officer shouted.

"You're cheering the wrong hero. It was Raven's quick thinking that saved the day."

Raven ignored his praise and approached her team.

"What's the status?" She asked.

"No civilians were injured and all the Sladebots are destroyed." Bunker announced with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Well done, you have a lot to be proud of." Raven congratulated them.

Raven then heard a police officer shout. "Ma'am, come back, you have to stay behind the yellow tape."

The sorceress turned around and saw a middle aged black woman, with a very angry look on her face, run towards her. The woman stopped in front of Raven, and began to feebly poundiher in the chest with her fists.

"You monster!"

Captain Marvel grabbed the woman by the arms and lifted her off the ground.

"That'll be enough, ma'am. Officers, please take her away." Shazam's champion commanded the local constables.

Raven looked at the woman's face, and she recognized who she was.

"No, Cap, wait. Let her have her say. Let her go."

Billy looked confused, but did as Raven said. The woman glared at her.

"You killed my Seymour."

Raven bowed her head. "I know there is no way I can make up for that terrible day. All I can say is that I'm sorry and will be forever haunted by my actions."

The woman fell to her knees and began to sob.

"He was such a good boy. He had the best grades at his school … he was going to go to college and become a scientist, and then … he met those terrible kids." Her sobbing intensified. "Had I been a better mother he never would have run off with them, to a life of crime … and he'd still be alive."

Captain Marvel placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Many people lost a loved one that day, including Raven."

See-More's mother looked up at the sorceress.

"I know I am undeserving, but I beg you, please … please forgive me. And believe me, none of what happened was your fault, you were a good mother."

Raven embraced the woman, who hugged her back, and they both cried until they ran out of tears.

Between sobs, See-More's mother rasped: "I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

_About three months later …_

Raven's figure shimmered into existence and for a brief instance she could see both the Watchtower teleporter room and the commons in Titan's Tower. The teleporter's signature hum faded away and she took a deep breath. Even though she had used the device on every single Justice League mission, meaning all 78 of them, she still didn't fully trust the device. The idea of being disassembled molecule by molecule, having those molecules streamed over some kind of quantum beam, as if she was a youtube video, which allowed the strange experience of bilocation and then being reassembled as if you were made of Lego blocks was disconcerting enough. There had never been an accident, though statistically it was possible for one to happen, either having your molecules spread amongst the cosmos and being lost forever, or worse, have a malfunction during the materialization phase and be reconstructed as a hideous blob of protoplasm. Of course, the Javelins were statistically more dangerous, but that didn't make the teleporter less scary. Raven set her suitcase on the floor and looked around the empty room.

"Hello?" She called out. There was no reply. Through her peripheral vision she saw a flashing light on the mission console. It was the message indicator. She pressed the button next to the flashing light. Nightwing's image appeared, floating in holographic form above the console.

"Sorry, we couldn't wait … it's Cinderblock. We should be back soon. There's a box of cranberry scones for you in the cupboard and some fresh boxes of tea. Gotta go."

The recording abruptly ended. A small smile appeared on her face and she whispered the words "Titans, Go" before heading into the kitchen to prepare some tea. There were indeed some fresh, unopened boxes of her favorite teas and she opened the container of Earl Gray. She prepared the tea and took it, with three scones on a small plate, to the circular couch, where she sat down.

It crossed Raven's mind that Starfire's pregnancy was now advanced and the baby would be arriving soon. She made a mental note to scold the Tamaranian for going on a mission in her third trimester, even though she knew it would be a complete waste of time as the Princess would give a long speech about how she was a warrior, and had a sacred duty, blah, blah, blah … aliens, there was no understanding them sometimes..

Still, the thought of seeing her orange friend, and her "big brother" and even the ever anal retentive circus brat brought a warm feeling to her chest. She turned on the TV and selected the news channel that always had live coverage of their battles with villains. As expected, Cinderblock had been defeated and they were already talking to the police. The TV reporter announced offhandedly that Raven had finished her brief stint with the Justice League and would be returning to Jump.

"_Raven, if you're listening, we're all glad you're back."_ The reporter announced.

She saw on the screen that the Titans were departing the scene. The turned off the TV and relaxed on the couch as she took a nibble from one of the scones.

_**-(-)-**_

"Raven!" Starfire shrieked joyfully as she wrapped her arms around her gray friend. "You have returned!"

"Uh, yeah, that was the plan." Raven replied as she gently pushed the princess away and took a good look at her baby bump, which looked painfully enormous. "I was going to return before Mar'i was born, remember?"

Raven felt another pair of hands grab her and lift from the floor.

"Well, alright! My little sister is back from the Justice League. So what was it like running with the big girls and boys?"

"To be honest, it wasn't all that different from being a Titan."

"Did you not meet the Superman or the Woman of Wonder?"

"Just once … Wonder Woman thought my name was Crow."

Nightwing, who was watching the scene unfold, burst out laughing.

"That was my fault, I asked her to do that."

Raven slowly shook her head. "I'm still glad to be back. The Watchtower is a very impersonal place."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, it's huge, about 20 times bigger than Titans Tower. They have over one hundred civilian staff and I lost track of how many superheros are stationed there, and most of them were unknown to me. We have to wear ID badges on lanyards, like if it was some corporate campus. And security stops you to check it."

"That bad, huh?" Cyborg quipped.

"It had its pluses. The dining hall was excellent, meaning I never had to cook or wash dishes. They had laundry service and even housekeeping. I didn't even have to make my bed."

Cyborg made a clearly mocked look of indignation. "Are you saying their cooking was better than mine?"

"You know I would never say that."

"Well, good; because I made your favorite, lil sis, my patented baby back ribs. In fact, we can sit down to eat now."

_**-(-)-**_

Raven wiped her hands with one of the moist towelettes Cyborg had in a large bowl, in a vain attempt to get the smell of barbecue sauce off her hands. Years before she once overheard Speedy say that Cyborg's ribs were better than sex. While she agreed that they were very good, they weren't that good. It then dawned on her that she hadn't had intercourse for years, the last time being the night before Garfield died.

"So, were they good, or were they good, little lady?" The Tin Man asked in his boisterous voice.

"They were scrumptious, as always." Raven replied. She then cleared her throat. "There's something I want to say, or maybe I should say: ask."

"What is it?" Nightwing asked between bites. "Cy, you really outdid yourself, this has to be your best batch ever."

Raven appeared to hesitate, but finally spoke. "I know I just got back, but I want to take a leave of absence."

"You do? Why? Is something wrong?" Grayson asked.

"Yes, there is. I have some personal business I need to take care of, and I need to do it alone."

"I see … care to share what that is?"

"No … I'm sorry, it's personal. I don't expect to be gone long, just four to six weeks. So, is this OK with everyone? I know you've been waiting for me to come home, and now I want to run off, but once I'm done, well, I'll be done and will come home."

Nightwing looked nonplussed. "Well … I guess … sure … are you sure you want to go alone, because we can come with you."

"I appreciate the offer, but as I said, this is personal. I have to do this alone."

_**-(-)-**_

_A few weeks later …_

Raven hovered over the water in a Louisiana bayou. She saw a small alligator swim by and used her powers to shoo it away. She checked the GPS on her Titans communicator and changed course. The destination was about a mile away, the path leading through a dense thicket of trees. She flew over the trees, cruising slowly over them, so as to not accidentally overshoot her destination, not that would happen as she finally saw it: a small island with a weather beaten dock and boat, and a dilapidated mobile home in the middle.

She landed in front of the shanty, wondering how it was transported to the remote and inaccessible location, before remembering to focus on her mission. She silently walked up to the door and gently knocked on it.

A woman who appeared to be late middle aged answered the door. She was very lean and ropy looking, her face was tanned and had deep creases. Her hands look gnarled, and it was clear that she performed hard manual labor. The woman looked at Raven and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" She snapped at the sorceress. "Did you come here to torment me?"

Raven bowed her head. "I came to apologize for what I did to Billy."

The old woman frowned. "Ain't you a bit late to apologize, Miss Superhero?"

"I am, and I also apologize for that."

The woman stared at her.

"OK then, come in." She opened the door and gestured Raven to follow her in.

Raven cautiously entered the hovel the woman called home. She had done some research into Billy Numerous's history and learned that he grew up in what some would call a "disadvantaged background" but she had to control herself to not express revulsion at the squalor she was seeing. Billy's mother gestured Raven to sit, and she did on a old oak chair. The old woman did the same on the only other chair in the house.

"I ain't ashamed of Billy. He wasn't a bad person, he was a thief, but he ain't never hurt no one."

"I know, and that's why I'm here. I killed him in a moment of despair. There's no excuse for what I did, and I ask you, I beg you, for your forgiveness."

The woman stared at Raven before replying. "I reckon that had I been in your shoes, I would have done the same, not that it makes it alright. Anyway, you can go, I forgive you."

Raven heaved a sigh of relief and reached into her cape, from where she extracted an envelope, which she handed to the woman. She opened it and saw that it contained a check.

"Your check has a lot of zeros on it, Miss Superhero."

"I know that it doesn't make up for your loss, but it's the only thing I can do ..."

The woman tore the check into tiny shreds.

"I don't want your money. I already forgave you, now git out of my house before I change my mind and load my shotgun."

Raven nodded before phasing into the floor.

_**-(-)-**_

_A week later, in Chicago …_

Raven stopped in front of an office building, which had a sign that identified it as "Talbot Laboratories". After reading the sign she pushed her way through the revolving door. A security guard looked up from his desk, and from his expression he didn't seem pleased to see her.

"May I help you?" He said as he discreetly reached for his firearm.

"I have an appointment to see Dr. O'Jeneus at 2:30."

The security guard appeared to relax and tapped a few times on his keyboard.

"Your name?"

"Raven Logan."

He resumed tapping on his keyboard.

"Do you have any ID?"

She handed him her Justice League ID. He gave it a good look before running it through a scanner, which beeped a few seconds later. He handed her ID back to her.

"Take the elevator to the sixth floor. Someone will meet you there."

Raven did as instructed. There was another guard waiting for her as the elevator doors opened.

"This way, if you please." He gestured. He led her to an office with a sign that read 'A. O'Jeneus, Director, R&D'. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice responded.

The guard opened the door and gestured for Raven to enter, closing the door behind her. Raven immediately saw the resemblance between Gizmo and the man seated behind the desk. Like his son he was short and bald, though he had a beard. He tapped a pencil on his desktop.

"So you're Raven of the Titans and you came here to speak with me about Mikron."

Raven clasped her hands together. "Sir, I just want to convey how ..."

He raised his hand to stop her "There's no need for you to apologize."

"I … I don't understand."

The scientist looked away before replying.

"I disowned him when he became a hoodlum."

"You mean … you don't care that I killed him?"

"It was bound to happen. Had it not been you it would have been someone else. Maybe another superhero, or the police or the military, or another thug, from a rival gang, or maybe he would have done himself in, he didn't truly understand half the technology he stole from my lab. If anything, I owe you an apology."

"You … what?"

"He was my son. My wife died of an accident when he was an infant … I was too busy to raise him myself so I hired a nanny, with disastrous results. He met that Jinx girl, don't ask me how or where, and she immediately corrupted him. When I learned that he murdered your husband, I was mortified."

"It was an accident."

He shook his head.

"No, it was no accident. That missile that killed your husband, the targeting tech came straight out of my lab. He stole it. And let me tell you, there is only one purpose for that tech, it's for taking out the enemy, it has no other purpose, it's an anti-personnel device. He knew that when he stole it, and believe me, he was intending to use it against the Titans. Maybe not that day, but that's what it was for."

"But he apologized."

Dr. O'Jeneus snorted.

"Well, of course he did. He was defenseless. If that pink haired idiot hadn't messed up, he would have fired it and run away … Mrs. Logan, believe me when I say this, he was incapable of feeling remorse. I tried to bring him back, to reconcile with him, to get him away from those thugs, but he would have none of it. He wanted to be a villain, a supervillain, and nothing I could say would change his mind. I finally accepted that he was lost to me and I moved on."

He looked down at some paperwork on his desk.

"If you're seeking my pardon, you have it. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Her shoulders drooped.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Dr. O'Jeneus."

She turned to leave and stopped.

"Doctor, you wouldn't happen to know Jinx's real identity?"

Without looking up from his paperwork he replied. "I tried to find out, but she covered her tracks and well. I still can't believe that Kid Flash once dated her. He certainly dodged a bullet when she left him."

"Thank you, doctor." She said before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

_A few weeks later …_

It was a pleasant weekday afternoon in the eastern half of of Budapest, or to be more precise, Pest. A cool breeze blew off the Danube river onto the riverside cafe, which had an unobstructed view of the iconic Chain Bridge.

Raven sipped on a cup of tea while she went over all the notes she has in her spiral ring notebook. She also nibbled on a poppy seed pastry, which she washed down with the tea as she turned the pages in the notebook, hoping to glean a clue she might have overlooked.

The truth was that she was at a dead end. She had utterly failed in discovering Kyd Wykkyd's true identity. She even tried to contact Brother Blood to see if he knew, but he proved to be elusive and apparently had zero interest in speaking with Raven.

Jinx was another tough nut to crack. The only clue Raven had was that her first name might be Aline. She double checked with Wally, who replied that he had no idea if that was the pink haired hextress's name.

Raven frowned before shoving the rest of the pastry into her mouth. Her sabbatical was approaching the two month mark and she wasn't able to find any more clues. She had even gone behind Dick's back and contacted Bruce to see if he could help her in her quest. That morning Bruce sent her a text saying that couldn't find anything.

Raven closed her notebook. As pleasant as the past week had been in Budapest it was over. There were no more clues, no one left to ask for forgiveness.

It was time to go home.

_**-(-)-**_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are now on the final approach to Jump City International Airport, and we would like to ask you to fasten your seat belts, store your trays, and restore your seat backs to their upright position. We also want to thank you for choosing to fly with Trans Atlantic Airlines and hope you'll choose to fly with us again."_

Raven glanced at the small wristwatch she was wearing. The flight was over five hours late and they would be arriving well after midnight. Not that it really mattered, as she hadn't told anyone of her return.

The airliner landed without incident and soon she stepped out of the terminal. There was a line of taxis, whose drivers were eagerly awaiting for a fare. Raven disappointed them as she spread her arms and one of her black disks appeared, whisking her away into the dark sky. She glided silently over the town she had called home for almost 20 years until she landed on the Tower's roof. She opened the access door with the palm reader and entered.

The Tower was in night time mode and all was quiet as he headed straight for her room and as soon as she was in she opened her small suitcase. The first thing she did was pull out a small portrait of her and Garfield, which she placed on her night stand.

"We're home." She whispered to him.

She then opened a compartment on her jeweled belt and retrieved a tiny vial, which contained a portion of his ashes. She never told anyone that she always had it with her. She also placed it on her night stand, after which she began to unpack the rest of the contents of her suit case. As she unpacked there was a knock on her door. She stopped unpacking, walked over and opened the door. It was Cyborg.

"So it really is you. Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about a slice of cake and a glass of milk? I baked it today."

She nodded very slowly. "Sure, that sounds good … how did you know I was back? Did I wake you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you did. I installed a new sensor grid, and it alerts me when anyone enters or leaves, even when I'm in the rack."

They arrived in the commons. The lights turned on automatically as they entered. He gestured her to sit at the table, which she did. He headed into the kitchen area where he prepared their snacks. He placed her plate, fork and glass in front of her. She took a small bite.

"You make the best lemon cake. Thanks."

"No problem. So, you wanna tell your big brother where you've been hiding for the past two months? Star was bouncing off the walls worrying about you, and I was kinda worried myself."

Raven stopped eating and stared at her piece of cake.

"Well?"

"I was on a mission of redemption."

"OooKay... uh, whose redemption are we talking about here?"

"Mine." She replied without looking at him.

"I see … so what did you do? Go on some kind of pilgrimage?"

"You could call it that. Remember how See-More's mother confronted me in Fawcett City?"

"Oh yeah, that made the national news … you guys reconciled, right?"

"Yes, she forgave me."

"Ooooh, you went to look for the other families."

"I did."

"And how did that go?"

"I found Billy's and Gizmo's families. Billy's mother forgave me. I offered her financial compensation, but that made her angry."

"You offered her money? I'm not surprised she got upset. How much did you offer her?"

"Two millions dollars."

Cyborg almost choked on his cake

"Two million bucks!? And she turned it down? And just where did you get that kind of money? Was that B's life insurance payout?"

"Part of it was. Rita gave me the rest … after Billy's mother turned it down, I tried to give it back to Rita, but she told me to keep it."

Vic put his fork down. "So who else did you track down?"

"I found Gizmo's father, turns out he's a respectable scientist and he disowned his son when he became a criminal. He didn't seem upset at all about Gizmo's death, which surprised me. I found out that Gizmo's real name is Mikron O'Jeneus."

"O Genius?" Vic replied in a huff. "He was no genius."

"His father said that Gizmo stole most of the tech he used."

"Gee, why am I not surprised? The punk was a hack."

"I killed that "punk", in case you forgot."

"Hey, we've been over this. You weren't yourself when that happened. I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way. It wasn't your fault, and if you ask me, he had it coming. I mean, why the hell did he have that kind of weapon to begin with?"

Raven sighed. "That's basically what his father said, that Gizmo was a sociopath, that he was incapable of remorse. He even apologized to me over Gar's death."

Vic nodded. "Man, I can't imagine what it would be like to have a kid who goes bad like that. Then again, I can't have kids. But you can. Someone at STAR Labs found a way to make your genome and B's work. If you really want it, you can be a mama. There's a few things to work out still, but give it a few months and we're good to go."

Raven became wide eyed. "Victor, this isn't a joke?"

"Nope, it's 100% percent legit."

Raven leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"After seeing what I saw, I'm not sure I want to become a parent. When I met Gizmo's father, I could feel the sadness and disappointment oozing out of him. What if our child turns out like that?"

"Aw, c'mon Rae, that ain't gonna happen. There's no way your and B's child will turn out like that."

"I don't know … there are no guarantees, and I'm not sure I could handle that kind of heart ache."

"OK, let's change the subject. Who else did you find?"

She slowly shook her head.

"No one. Kyd Wykkyd was an absolute enigma. The only thing I learned about Jinx was her first name, and I'm not sure about it. I think her name was Aline."

She heaved a very heavy sigh.

"Victor, you should have seen where Billy grew up. The squalor was appalling. I never knew that such poverty existed in this country. I don't think his mother even had indoor plumbing."

Cyborg nodded. "I know, it's unfortunate."

"It makes me rethink of my role in life. How can I be a superhero when I know people live like that, and there's nothing I can do about it?"

The Tin Man patted her shoulder. "We can't save everyone, Rae; but we can save a lot of people, and that's what matters."

"I understand what you're saying, but after this trip I just don't think I can continue as if it's business as usual. Something has to give."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I need to find a new purpose in my life."

"Star thinks you need to get laid."

Raven snorted. "That's her answer for everything, which isn't surprising as Tamaranians are hedonists, though she was good at hiding it when she was a teen. Do you really think a lover will fix what's wrong with my life?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I think you need to be true to yourself."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, I knew you'd understand."

_**-(-)-**_

_About a year later …_

It was a quiet afternoon in the lush valley, which was about an hour's drive south of Jump City. A late model SUV drove down a gravel road, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. The drive off of the main road was almost two miles, and as the vehicle came around a bend its occupants could see the castle like structure on the hill. They drove up until they were in its parking lot and stopped.

There were no other vehicles present and the driver's door opened. It had the words "Jump City Realty" stenciled on it. A smartly dressed young women exited from the driver's side, and her passenger, Raven Logan, exited on the other side. Raven was visibly pregnant.

The sorceress looked at the building and nodded.

"This looks promising."

The estate agent opened a three ring binder and flipped through its pages.

"It used to be a Benedictine Abbey. The nuns who lived here consolidated with another abbey and moved there. It's within your price range … though I have to say, it's spartan. Those nuns didn't have many amenities. For starters, it doesn't have any heating, but has electrical power … a well with an electric pump … a septic system and a few telephone land lines … some barns … and a large bakery, apparently the nuns supported themselves making fruit cakes. I'm sure I can find something nicer than this. I mean, something less 'Game of Thrones', if you know what I mean."

Raven became airborne and flew around the abbey before returning.

"I'd like to see the interior."

They went inside. It was indeed very bare bones, with walls made of stone,which probably explained the low asking price, two million dollars. When they were done they came back out.

"How much land does it have?"

The woman looked in her binder. "527 acres, and it's surrounded by a state forest, which means it can't be further developed."

"So, no neighbors?"

The agent shook her head. "It says here that the closest one is three miles away."

Raven turned back to look at vacant abbey.

"It's exactly what I've been looking for." 


	9. Chapter 9

_A few weeks later …_

"Raven, you can't be serious about this."

"I've already signed the papers … it's done. I'm moving to the abbey."

Starfire had one of the crossest looks on her face that the sorceress had ever seen.

"Cyborg is the correct. You cannot leave."

"I can take care of myself. And I won't be alone. I already have a list of postulates, over thirty applicants for the monastery. I thought it would take years to find anyone interested."

"But you will be alone when your bumgorph is born."

"Star's right, you can't move in there by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"What if you go into labor and you're all alone?"

"Then I'll give birth."

Cyborg moaned in exasperation. He turned to Nightwing, who was leaning against a wall in the common room. "Dick, she's nuts. Talk some sense into her."

Without moving, Grayson replied."While I don't agree with her, she has the right to make this decision. And let's face it, there's nothing we can do to change her mind."

The Princess ignored her husband's logic. "But Raven, we were going to raise our children together. Who will Mar'i play with if you leave? Do you not wish to be near your niece?"

"You are welcome to visit the monastery at any time. Since you can fly it's only about 10 minutes away for you."

Starfire's jaw trembled. "It will not be the same."

"I'm sorry Starfire; but I have to do this."

The Tamaranian stamped her right foot on the floor. The whole room shook.

"You have always been the stubborn. I can see that you will not reconsider. Fine. I will come and stay with you until Mark is born."

Starfire's accusation stung. Raven was painfully aware of just how rigid and inflexible she could be. For a brief moment, she pondered if she was making a mistake, but the doubt quickly vanished.

"Very well, you may come and stay until Mark is born. But after that you will have to leave, unless you join my order."

Raven could see in Starfire's eyes that she was not pleased with the arrangement.

"Raven, Cyborg has the proper equipment here in the Tower ..."

"Starfire, you may come and help me give birth. Women have been doing it without technology since time immemorial, and I want to keep technology in the monastery to a minimum. We will have electrical lights and a telephone ... nothing more." She glanced at Cyborg. "And that means no medical instruments of any kind."

"Whoa, little lady, this is news to me. You mean you're not gonna have any heating and are gonna cook on a wood stove? What about a fridge? How you gonna keep your food from spoiling?"

"There will be fireplaces, and yes, we will use wood burning stoves and ovens. And we won't need a fridge as we won't eat anything that is perishable."

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Even those benedictine nuns used electrical appliances."

"That was their choice. This is mine. Azar had no appliances or any creature comforts in her monastery, and neither will I in mine."

_**-(-)-**_

A large moving van pulled up in front of the abbey's main entrance. Cyborg hopped out from the driver's seat. And while Raven objected to any technology in her abbey, she had no objection to furniture, and the van was full of beds, chairs, tables, bureaus, filing cabinets, couched and other pieces that Cyborg purchased for the monastery. He had also procured a superb nursery set, as well as plenty of pillows, linens and thick goose down comforters. He was determined to make Raven's attempt at asceticism as comfortable as possible.

As he entered the abbey there was a large boulder next to the entrance, and it had "Azarathia" carved on it in large Gothic letters. He entered the large hallway, his metal footsteps echoing in the still empty room. She was nowhere to be found.

"Raven!" His voice boomed and echoed throughout the abbey.

There was no answer. He frowned and tapped a button on his left forearm. A consoled popped up. While she had for all practical purposes banned tech from her abbey, that didn't mean he couldn't use his own.

"There you are." He mumbled to himself, before taking off.

He had already memorized the monastery's layout and quickly made his way through it, walking past some furniture he delivered earlier. At the end of along hallway there was a spiral staircase that led into a deep under ground room. As his sensors had told him, she was there.

The room was a crypt, formerly used by the nuns. They disinterred the former occupants and transferred their remains to their new abbey. Cyborg's eyes widened at what he saw. In the middle of the room was a sarcophagus, which was shaped in Garfield likeness, it appeared to be in peaceful slumber as it lay on its back. Next to it was another sarcophagus, which clearly looked like Raven.

The flesh and blood Raven was carrying an urn in her hands. She turned to look at Cyborg.

"Hello, Victor. I was just about to re-inter Gar's remains. You can stay and watch if you wish."

He nodded and remained silent.

Raven knelt and said a prayer in a very soft and melodic language which Cyborg immediately recognized as Azarathian. His translator circuits kicked in and he could hear an English translation in his mind.

" … and I commend my beloved's remains to you, oh Earth, from which we come into life. From dust back into dust. I offer this prayer to you, the creator of all things, to guard my beloved's soul, and to allow us to be reunited again. May your will be done."

Raven gestured and the top of the sarcophagus floated up, engulfed in her obsidian light. She rose and walked to the tomb. She kissed the urn before placing it inside the stony grave with the greatest of reverence, after which the lid floated back down, landing on its base as softly as a feather.

Cyborg walked up to the two tombs, tracing his fingers over Raven's future grave.

"Do you find it morbid?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, it is, kinda … seeing that your grave already exists.."

"When my time comes I wish to be buried next to him. Is there anything wrong with that?"

He paused before replying. "Not really … though the sarcophagi are a bit creepy looking, but I get it … Raven … do you still consider B to be your husband … I mean, you know, 'until death do us part' and all that."

"Of course I do." She said as she gently caressed her very pregnant belly. "I know it's hard to explain ..."

"You don't have to explain anything … anyway, I need you to show me were you want me put the latest truck load … so when do your first … monks ... nuns … whatever they are … arrive?"

"The first ones will arrive in about a month. They will be monks and nuns eventually, but for now they will be Novices … I know I haven't talked about it much, but I'm restoring Azar's Order. I would have done it on Azarath, but it was destroyed by my father."

"So that's why you're calling it Azarathia, I saw the sign."

"Yes, it will be a small bit of Azarath here on Earth. I just hope that I'm worthy of this task."

He chuckled. "Raven, if anyone is worthy of doing this, it's you."

_**-(-)-**_

_Several years later …_

An electric motorcycle silently cruised down the highway. Its rider, a tall, dark and muscular man, appeared to be in a zen like state as he piloted the very high tech two wheeler as it silinely glided through the forest. He slowed before turning off onto a dirt road, leaving a dust cloud in his wake on the sunny day. The only sound made was that of dirt and gravel crunching under its wheels.

He came around the last corner and slowed down. A lone man, attired in a brown habit and who was sweeping the abbey's entrance with a broom, looked up as Victor Stone pulled into the small parking lot and parked next to an old nondescript Japanese brand compact pickup truck, which was the abbey's single mode of artificial transportation. As he dismounted a young boy, who looked about 10 years of age, with green skin and violet hair, and who wore a brown habit as well, ran towards the rider.

"Uncle Vic, Uncle Vic!"

Cyborg was wearing one of his holorings, which he deactivated as the child reached.

"Hey Mark, how are you?"

"I'm OK … your motorcycle is so quiet, I don't anyone heard it, except me … so, did you bring any?"

Cyborg reached into a saddle bag and pulled out a plastic supermarket bag, which he handed to the boy, who looked into it and saw that it contained five bars of Swiss chocolate.

"Thanks, Uncle Vic, you're the best!"

"Don't let your mom see them. She'll know I gave them to you and I'll get into trouble. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She's in the barn." He pointed in the barn's general direction.

"I'll see you later, champ." Vic told him as headed off towards the barn, which was behind the abbey. Unlike the abbey, it was made of corrugated steel and it was rather large. He entered and smiled at the sight before him. There were about two dozen stalls. Most had plow horses, though a few had cows. Sitting on a stool, next to one of the cows, was Raven, who was busy milking it by hand. Cyborg burst out laughing. Raven looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Funny? Nothing. I mean, when you were a Teen Titan I often imagined you milking a cow … said no one ever."

Raven finished milking the cow. "Very funny, now walk with me, I need to take this milk into the kitchen so Oriana can make cheese with it."

The old friends walked back to the abbey. Cyborg noticed that Raven had her first few gray hairs.

"So, did you bring him chocolates again?"

He did a double take. "What? You mean you know?"

"Of course, I do, I'm his mother. Every time you bring him chocolates he gorges on them and doesn't eat his dinner."

"Sorry about, little lady."

She smiled one of her tiny Raven smiles. "It's OK. He's a child, and just because Azar never let me have treats, doesn't mean he can't have any."

He grinned at her. "I remember the first time I made you a waffle, shortly after we moved into the Tower. If I recall correctly, it gave you a food orgasm."

Raven burst out laughing. "It sure did." They entered the kitchen and she handed the milk pail to Oriana, before heading out to the garden. "Will you help me pick some vegetables for tonight's dinner? You stay for dinner tonight if you'd like."

"I'll help you pick them. This is gonna be a vegetarian dinner, right? If so, I have some burgers waiting for me back at the Tower."

"I understand … Starfire and Mar'i were here yesterday. I let Mark use his powers and go flying with her while Starfire and I chatted."

"Pretty cool that he has both yours and B's powers. How's he coming along with them?"

"Remarkably well, he can talk while in his animal forms and he's proud that he can … does he ever ask you about his father?"

"All the time. It a shame he never knew him … Raven … I have a proposal."

"A proposal?"

"Yeah, I'd like to take him back to the Tower and show him stuff. Videos of you guys, your old room, stuff like that."

She rubbed her chin. "I suppose that a field trip to the Tower wouldn't hurt. You aren't going to play GameStation with him, are you?"

"I know better than that. But there's something else I'd like to do."

"And what would that be?"

Well … Star and Dick are gonna take Mar'i to Disneyland for a few days … so … how about you let Mark come with us?"

By this point they reached the garden. Raven handed him a large wicker basket and she grabbed one as well.

"You can fill that with potatoes, I'll pick some cabbages, carrots and beets."

Cyborg was debating whether to push the question or not. He began to dig potatoes out of the rich soil while Raven quietly worked on her own harvest. As they worked she cleared her throat.

"He can go with you to Disneyland. If I don't let him go, Gar will give me grief for all eternity." She finally answered as a small smile formed on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_About a week later …_

It was early in the morning and the T-Car hummed its way down the highway through the forest. The car's powerful engine made a deep rumble, warning others that this was no ordinary car. The Tin Man knew that the his ride would disturb the otherworldly serenity at the Abbey, but he also knew that Raven would object to Mark riding back to the Tower on Cyborg's silent and abbey approved electric motorcycle.

He turned off the highway, down the familiar dirt road that lead to Raven's little castle. As he drew near he did a double take. Mark was dressed in civvies, which made sense as he wouldn't be allowed to enter the Happiest Place on Earth during their visit tomorrow wearing a habit. What caught his eye was that Raven was standing next to him, dressed in her old leotard and cape, with a small suitcase next to her. Cyborg pulled up and and got out of the car.

"Ready to go, Mark?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Vic. Mom's coming too."

He smiled at Raven. "Well alright! Hop on in and we'll get going." He said gleefully as he picked up the suitcase and placed it in the car's trunk.

The ride out was quiet at first. As soon as they were on the highway, Cyborg broke the silence.

"So, Rae, what made you decide to come? Not that I don't want you to come, I'm just a little surprised."

"I thought that it would be a good idea to watch the old home videos with Mark." She deadpanned.

Cyborg arched his human eyebrow at her response. He then focused on Mark.

"Hey slugger, you ever eat pizza at your mom's resort?"

"What's pizza?"

"Say what!? You don't know what pizza is? Well, you're in for a treat. Do you know what root beer is?"

The boy shook his head.

"Coca Cola?"

Again, Mark shook his head.

"Waffles? Potato chips? Hamburgers? Hot Dogs? Pan cakes?"

"I know what pan cakes are? Sarah makes them."

"And Sarah is one of your mom's nuns, right?"

"They aren't 'my nuns'." She interjected.

"Well, you're gonna get to try all of them at the Tower and ..."

"Mark is a vegetarian." Raven interrupted.

"Just like his old man." Cyborg grinned.

"And just like his mother." Raven added.

"I still can't believe that B was able to talk you into giving up meat."

"Who's B?" Mark asked.

"Your dad. I used to call him B sometimes, it's short for Beastie."

"What did my father call you?"

Vic chuckled. "Oh, he had a whole bunch of nicknames for me: tin man, bucket head ..."

"Those don't sound very nice."

"Aw, it was all in good fun. Friends like to trash talk each other."

"Why?"

Raven was barely able to conceal the smirk forming on her face. She couldn't wait to hear Cyborg's explanation.

"Well … it shows that you're comfortable with each other, that you won't take it seriously, because … you know … you're close, you're best buds."

"So, because you and dad were best friends, you'd tease each other."

"Exactly."

The young boy appeared to process what he had heard. Vic had learned over the years that while Mark looked a lot like his father and even had a few of Garfield's personality traits, he also knew that the brain inside his head was courtesy of his mother. Gar was not a dimwit, far from it; but Raven was a bona fide genius. At that moment he decided to change the subject.

"So, you wanna see what your dad looked like when he was 14? I have videos."

"I've never seen a video. We don't have TV's at the abbey."

"Well, you're gonna love them. Your dad was one cool dude."

_-(-)-_

_A while later, in the common room …_

Mark was seated on the circular couch, between his mother and Mar'i. Vic plopped a few white cardboard boxes on the coffee table.

"Go ahead and dig in, I'll get some sodas ..."

"Just water for us, please." Raven interrupted.

Mar'i opened one of the pizzas boxes. Mark stared at the disk like object it contained.

"Is that a pizza?"

The young girl picked up a slice, placed it on a paper plate and handed it to him. "It's vegetarian pizza, I think it was your dad's favorite, at least that's what my mom says."

Mark took a bite and his eyes widened. He devoured the slice with haste and greed. "Can I have another one?"

"You can have all you desire." Starfire shouted from the kitchen.

Mar'i handed a plate to Raven and then refilled Mark's plate, after which she helped herself to a slice from another box.

"That one looks different."

"It's a meat lovers. It has sausage, pepperoni, salami and bacon. You want to try it?"

It smelled wonderful. "I've never eaten meat before."

"There's always a first time."

He looked at his mother, who to his immense surprise nodded very subtly.

"Sure, I'll try one."

Cyborg came back with a 2 liter bottle of sparkling water and two glasses, which he placed before his guests.

"How about we watch some of those videos?" He asked as he grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV.

Mark stared in amazement as the picture formed on the screen. A much younger Raven was giggling, and she spoke to a teen he immediately recognized as his father from the photo album his mother kept.

"_You're funny."_

"Mom, you were … so young."

Raven nodded. "I was."

Soon the pizza was gone. Everyone was seated on the couch as they continued to watch video after video. At first Raven was amazed that Cyborg had such as huge library of recordings of the team from those days, but in hindsight it made sense, one of his eyes was digital. They continued to watch, and soon it was the scene in Tokyo where they were awarded medals for saving the city. The camera focused on Beast Boy.

"_Next time, let's go to Mexico!"_

Raven grabbed the remote and paused the playback.

Mark gave her a bewildered look. "Mom, why did you stop it?"

She stared at the screen, and a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Because you're about to see me do something I've regretted my whole life, which makes me feel great shame."

Mark noticed that the other adults had understanding looks on their faces.

"What did you do?"

"I'll … let you see it, but please understand that back then I was still under my father's influence and what you're about to see doesn't mean that I didn't love your father, the truth is that I was already in love with him back then. I just couldn't express it, and instead chose to behave like an idiot."

Raven fingered the remote in her hands, hesitating before pressing the play button. The video resumed and Mark some the infamous scene where his mother slapped his father in front of the whole world.

"You hit dad."

Raven nodded.

He looked at her, and his eyes widened.

"This is why you wanted to come."

She nodded again, wiping more tears away.

"Mark, will you forgive me for hitting your father?"

The boy snuggled up to his mother and hugged her. "Sure, plus I think dad already forgave you. I mean, he did marry you."

Raven hugged him back. "I wish he was here, so you could see how wonderful he is."

They continued to watch. There were videos of them going out on their first date, another when Garfield was finally taller than her, one of her healing a broken arm for him. There was a video that was clearly taken using a telescopic lens, of them kissing on the shore.

"Victor, you were spying on us!" She threw a quick glare at him.

"Can you blame me?" He grinned.

Raven looked back at the screen, where she continued to share a tender kiss with her long dead mate.

"No … I guess not … thank you, for saving this memory for me."

The videos continued all the way up to the wedding, which Mark watched with great interest. He heard both his mother and his Aunt Starfire sniffle more than once. Once the wedding video was over Raven cleared her throat.

"It's a little late for us, and I know we're leaving early tomorrow for Disneyland. We should go to bed now."

"Sure thing, I prepared your old room and put in a bed for Mark. But before you go to bed, I have one more video to show you. This is for you, Mark."

Cyborg pressed a button and Garfield appeared on the screen.

"_So, is this recording?"_

"_It's recording, B"_ Cyborg's voice replied.

The changeling sat on the couch facing the camera. He cleared his voice.

"_Hi Mark, I'm your dad. You haven't been born yet, in fact you're not even on the way yet; but your mom and I chose this name for you ahead of time. I'm making this video just in case something happens to me and I'm not … alive anymore. Which is too bad, as I'd love to be with you right now, because even though I haven't met you, I just know you're totally awesome. How could you be anything else?_

Gar smiled on the screen.

"_I know that I'm probably a stranger to you and it must seem like I'm far, far away, and you don't know me. I'm sorry about that, if it was up to me, I'd be with you right now."_

He paused.

"_Even though we've never met, know that I love you. Good bye, my son. Kiss your mother for me."_

The recording ended. Raven appeared to be stunned.

"I had no idea he ever made that. Victor, when was this recorded?"

"About a year after your wedding."

She turned to her son. "Mark, are you OK?"

He leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"That's from Father."


	11. Chapter 11

_The next morning …_

Mark rolled over in his bed, which was much softer and cozier than his bed back at the abbey. He was feeling restless and buried his face in his pillow, that is until he remembered what day this was. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. As they came into focus he saw where he was: in his parents old room at Titans Tower.

Other than her books, Raven left most of her stuff behind in the room, which Cyborg kept just as she left it, even cleaning and dusting it periodically, as if it was a museum display. There were the strange and even macabre looking artifacts in the book cases. The Comedy and Tragedy masks were still hanging on the wall. There were some things that belonged to his father, like his vast collection of graphic novels and a vintage Clash of the Planets poster signed by members of the show's cast, which still hung on the wall in a protective frame.

He turned over to the bed his parents shared. It had a hooded headboard and wasn't very big, meaning that his parents had to sleep snuggled with each other. Raven was levitating over the bed, meditating as she softly whispered her mantra in the Lotus position.

Mark never felt the need to meditate to control any sort of alleged inner darkness he might have had, but did so because his mother insisted. As he crossed his legs in preparation she opened her eyes and lowered herself to her bed.

"Good morning, Mark."

"Good morning, Mom. So, you and dad lived here, right?"

"Yes, after we married, your father moved into my room."

Raven stood up. She was wearing her leotard and was barefoot. Until the day before, he had never seen her wearing anything other than her hooded Azarathian habit, which was the same thing he and all the monks and nuns at the abbey wore. Her bare legs stood out like a sore thumb to him.

"Don't you feel cold wearing that?"

"I also wore my cape when I wore this. When we were Titans, your father and I rarely wore anything other than our hero costumes."

"You wore pajamas when you went to bed right?"

"Actually, we wore our costumes when we slept. It made it easier to get ready quickly if the crime alert went off." She partially fibbed. He didn't need to know that his parents usually slept together wearing nothing at all.

"Do you still have one of dad's old costumes?" He asked.

Raven's mind appeared to wander away, as if it was traveling through time.

"Mom?"

She snapped back into reality.

"Yes … there should be some here in the room, unless Victor put them into storage."

She walked over to a tall chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer. Her eyes widened as she looked inside. After a brief pause she lifted a small box, the kind you might get at a department store as a gift box for a fancy sweater. She opened it and smiled.

"Mom?"

Still smiling she walked over to Mark's bed and handed the box to him.

"This was your father's costume when he was a pre teen in the Doom Patrol."

Mark pulled the shirt out of the box and held it up to himself. It looked like it would fit him. There was also a pair of trousers, a utility belt and a pair of fairly new looking shoes.

"Why don't you try it on? It should fit you." She asked him.

Mark quickly changed into the outfit and ran over to a full sized mirror. He liked what he saw.

"I look like dad."

"Yes, you do, very much so. The costume is made of a special material that also morphs, so it didn't tear when you father morphed. Why don't you give it a try?"

Mark nodded and morphed into a dog. Back at the abbey, he would always morph into something small, like a dog or a cat, then crawled out of his habit. He looked at his mother.

"Where did it go?" He said in a canine like voice.

Raven reached for his neck and gently tugged on a thin green string around it.

"It's there."

"Wow, I didn't even feel it. You can't even see it."

"Now become human again."

He did as she instructed and his uniform reappeared. He looked at her with longing eyes.

"Mom, can I take it home with me? I want to keep it."

"You can bring all of them home. You will soon outgrow this one. I suppose I should contact Larry to have more made for you, while it still can be done."

"Who's Larry?"

"Larry Trainor. He was a member of the Doom Patrol, better known as Negative Man. He's the last surviving member of that team."

"What happened to the others?"

Raven's face became very somber and solemn. "They all died in the line of duty. Larry went solo for a while, but after your father died he decided to retire."

Mark nodded his understanding. "Being a superhero is dangerous, right?"

"Very dangerous. There were so many times your father and I were almost killed, in fact, I was killed once, I think."

He became wide eyed. "You were dead once?"

"I'm not sure. When I became the portal for your grandfather I think I briefly ceased to exist, at least my body did, I disintegrated when I became the portal. When I regained consciousness I was a small child. Maybe I wasn't dead, I really don't know."

He tenderly placed his hand on hers.

"You've had a really hard life, mom."

She pulled him into a hug.

"Not always, there were many good times. I made wonderful friends and I married your father." She cupped his face in her palm. "And then you were born." She kissed him on his forehead. "The only thing I would change is to have your father with us now."

A loud knock on the door interrupted their moment.

"Breakfast is ready! I made pancakes and waffles!" Cyborg's voice boomed though the door. "The T-Ship's ready to go to Anaheim, so let's get going!"

_**-(-)-**_

It was the first time Mark had flown in any sort of aircraft. He of course could fly using his powers, either in an animal form or using his mother's flying powers. But this was different. They were above the clouds and flying far faster than he could. He was sitting in his father's old compartment and the instruments indicated that they were flying at 60,000 feet above sea level at mach 2.7. When he looked up the sky looked dark instead of blue and the ground looked far, far below. He looked over at his mother's compartment and she appeared to be meditating.

The flight was short and they soon began their descent into the greater Los Angeles area, which seemed to spread in all directions, dwarfing the much smaller Jump City. Eventually Cyborg landed the T-Ship on a helicopter pad on top of the huge Disneyland parking garage. As they disembarked a parking lot attendant approached them.

"That will be $250, to park your helicopter … airplane … whatever that is ... please." What people said was true. Disneyland was not only the happiest place on Earth … it was also one of the priciest.

_**-(-)-**_

There had been some discussion whether or not they would wear holorings that day. Since the one Cyborg made for Mark didn't seem to want to work, they decided to go as themselves. Fortunately, they did have VIP tickets and didn't have to wait in one of the huge lines at the entrance turnstiles. Cyborg also arranged for them to have a private tour guide, not because they couldn't find their way around, but because it meant they wouldn't have to stand in any lines for the attractions. It was very pricey, but for them is was worth it. Still, wherever they went they stood out like sore thumbs. Many of the other patrons called out to them to say hi and the Titans occasionally signed autographs.

Raven seemed to be enjoying the outing. For some reason the park wasn't all that crowded that day and things were going smoothly until she overheard a conversation.

"Hey, look, it's Raven and Beast Boy!"

"No way, Beast Boy died years ago."

"Then who's that?"

"Beats me. He looks like Beast Boy. I didn't know they had a kid."

Raven kept Mark's birth a secret. Other than his birth certificate, there was no other record or announcement of his birth. He never attended any school, as she along with the monks and nuns home schooled him. Cyborg made sure he received his inoculations and Raven dealt with the rest of his health care.

Mark didn't overhear the remarks and appeared to be having a grand time as he chatted with Mar'i, and that was when it dawned on Raven that when he grew up he might choose to leave the abbey. He would probably attend a university some day, but there was also the possibility that he might want to follow in his father's foot steps and become a superhero. Raven quickly dismissed the thought, as he never had given any indication that he wanted to be a superhero.

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Someone shouted.

Tremors were a common occurrence in southern California and the throng in the park seemed to shrug it off as they continued with whatever they were doing. But the shaking intensified. Soon there were snapping and popping sounds as well as the sound of glass breaking. The patrons stopped dead in their tracks. It was now shaking so hard that some people lost their balance and fell to to ground.

"It's the big one!" Another voice shouted.

The quaking continued to intensify and the ground cracked open near where they were standing and a small family, complete with a stroller, fell into it. Raven quickly used her powers and pulled the family out of the chasm and into relative safety, as some of the structures around them began to collapse. Explosions were heard in the distance, as natural gas lines ruptured and caught fire.

A matronly woman ran up to Raven and shouted: "You're the Titans! Do something!"

Raven stared at the mayhem around them. The Titans had many talents, but stopping earthquake's wasn't on their curriculum vitae. She saw Mark, who's face looked fearful, ball his fists … and then he shouted.

"STOOOOP!"

The park became eerily quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark stared in amazement at the scene around him. Nothing was moving. He looked towards Sleeping Beauty's Castle, where one of its spires, which had fallen off and was falling, now appeared to float in the air, perfectly motionless. He looked at the people around him, and all of them appeared to be frozen. Many had strange looks on their faces, much as they would in a paused video.

The silence was eerie. There was no sound whatsoever, it was so quiet that he could hear his own heart beat.

The Graysons, Uncle Vic and even his mother were also motionless. He felt icy fingers grip his spine, as he could not possibly understand what had just done nor had any idea of how to unfreeze them. He was about to grab his mother when she shimmered and appeared to thaw out and begin to move.

"Mom! Mom! What's going on?"

Raven looked bewildered at first, but she quickly took in her surroundings. Her eyes widened upon recognizing the familiar scene.

"You stopped time."

"I don't understand."

Raven proceeded to thaw out the other Titans. Once that task was complete she addressed them all.

"Mark just stopped time, the same way I did years ago."

She turned to her son. "I'll explain this later, but right now we need to get as many people as we can out of harm's way. The time stoppage won't last, it didn't for me and it won't this time either, so we have to hurry."

"The city, it must be all be like here." Starfire remarked with a tremor in her voice. "So many will still perish."

"There are about fifty thousand people here in the park. We need to get into the rides and pull out everyone we can." Nightwing added. "Titans, Go!"

Raven turned to her son. "Stay with me, we'll rescue people together. But we have to hurry." She glanced at the entrance to The Pirates of the Caribbean. The ride had to be full of people. "This way, Mark."

The boy followed his mother, wondering what was waiting for them inside. They both became airborne and flew over the frozen crowds. People appeared to have been running out of the queue area for the ride. They would be able to get themselves out on their own when time restarted. They flew over the frozen people and reached the bayou area. People were in the boats. Some had hopped out and were wading through the water in an attempt to escape.

"We'll start with them. Pick someone, tap them on the chest and they will thaw out. Then take that person outside and tell them to wait there. Then come back in and get someone else. Can you do that?"

He nodded his assertion.

"Good, let's get going."

Raven picked a man who was wading in the water while carrying a small girl. She tapped them both on the chest and they began to move. She grabbed them with her dark energy and zoomed out of the building. Mark then floated over to a boat, where a girl about his age had been screaming in terror before she froze. He tapped her, imitating what his mother did. The girl shimmered and resumed screaming.

"It's OK, come on, I'll get you out of here."

Mark also used his dark energy to grab the girl and fly outside, crossing paths with his mother who was coming back into the building. He lowered her onto the ground.

"Where's my mom and dad?"

"Don't worry, I'll get them. Stay here, there's no earth quake now. I'll be right back, I promise."

He flew away at top speed and was back inside. He saw a couple that must be her parents. He quickly thawed them and took both outside. The little girl looked immensely relieved as she hugged her parents. Mark turned around, but before he could leave the mother called out to him.

"Thank you, Beast Boy."

Mark turned around. "I'm not Beast Boy. Beast Boy is my dad."

"So who are you? You're a super hero, right?"

The green lad looked puzzled.

"I'm just Mark, Mark Logan … I gotta go."

He took off and zoomed back into the building.

_**-(-)-**_

Twenty minutes had passed and Mark was beginning to feel fatigue. He and his mother were now thawing out entire boats, a carrying the boats back outside, where a large crowd had formed. The rescued were now aware that time had been stopped and figured out that at some point it would restart and with it the earthquake would resume. Many decided to leave the park, not that they would be able to return to their hotels, which were probably in ruins, nor drive home as the roads would be impassable, plus it was likely that their home were also damaged or destroyed. Nevertheless, many headed to the parking garage, only to find that it was partially collapsed. If they were going to get home the would have to walk.

Mark could see the sense of urgency on his mother's face. Time was running out.

Suddenly, everything shimmered. Mark held his breath and everything around him began to shake violently. Bits and pieces of the the ceiling fell into the flume, splashing water. Raven was standing next to the famous well scene, which continued to operate despite the calamity around them. The pirates continued to dunk the mayor in the well, and the mayor's wife would shout from a balcony window to not tell them where the gold was hidden. "Don't be cheeekin!" She shouted over and over.

Raven opened a portal with her powers.

"Everyone, go through the portal, it will take you somewhere safe." She shouted.

The people on the ride didn't have to be told twice. Mark mimicked his mother, opening a portal of his own. It was difficult for him to do it, as he clearly lacked the training to keep it open. Still, hundreds of people poured through the portals. They kept coming, and mark felt he couldn't keep his open any longer when there was a loud crack. He looked up and saw the roof caving in. Something hit his head, and he knew no more.

_**-(-)-**_

"Ow, my head hurts."

"Just rest, I already took care of the bump on your head. I healed the concussion, but you'll be sore for a day or two." He heard his mother's voice over a loudspeaker.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the T-Ship, which was flying over the clouds. He looked around and saw that his mother was the only other one aboard, and she was flying the Titans signature airship.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"The phones aren't working, and I haven't been able to contact the Abbey. From early reports Jump City was hit pretty hard too, so it's possible the Abbey has been damaged as well. Nightwing told me to take you home while they stay south and help out."

"What happened to me?"

"A piece of wood hit you on the head. It knocked you out. I was barely able to get you out before the whole building collapsed."

"Did everyone get out in time?"

She bit her lower lip as she shook her head. "No, we failed."

"But we got a lot of people out, right, mom?"

"I suppose that we did … but it was terrible, more than two thousand people died in the park … no one knows how many died in the metro area … some say that at least a million ..." Her voice trailed off.

"Mom, it's not your fault, you and the other Titans did your best, we saved a lot of people … and something weird happened."

"Something weird?"

"Yeah … someone thought I was Dad. How could they? I'm just a kid and my hair is violet. And I didn't morph, not a single time."

"You look a lot like your father, and you're wearing his old uniform."

They both fell silent for a few minutes. The only sound was that of the engines.

"Mom … am I super hero?"

Raven didn't answer right away. "Having powers doesn't make you a super hero."

"I know … but … it felt good saving all those people … mom, what makes you a super hero?"

She pursed her lips while she thought about an answer.

"When your father and I were Titans we considered ourselves the city's protectors, its guardians."

"Isn't that what we were doing?"

"The firefighters who showed up later could also be considered guardians and protectors, but they aren't super heroes."

"Why?"

"Well, they don't have super powers."

"Neither does Nightwing."

Raven paused again before answering. "In a way, he does. He has uncanny physical abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he probably would win gold medals in gymnastics, martial arts and who knows how many other sports in the Olympics. It wouldn't be fair if he competed. Maybe he can't fly, shoot lasers from his eyes, morph into animals or lift objects that weigh tons … but I've always looked up to him and he made me feel safe many times, even though I truly have super powers and he doesn't … does that make sense?"

Mark smiled. "It does … mom … can I be a super hero? Can I be a Teen Titan?"

She frowned. "Not now. When you grow up, you can make that decision, but until then you're staying at the Abbey."

"But mom! I helped at Disneyland."

"That was a bad decision I made. You were hurt, and it could have been much worse. It was utterly irresponsible of me to ask you to help."

"But I saved hundreds of people ..."

"It's neither your responsibility nor your job to save them."

"But it's yours? What if you had been killed? Are you a super hero, mom?"

Raven frowned before answering. "Not anymore. I'm just an Azarathian Nun."

"Who has super powers and didn't think twice about saving people."

"Mark … I don't want to talk about this now. Discussion is closed."

The boy crossed his arms and frowned, but knew better than to sass his mother. He looked out the window and saw the abbey below. That barn had collapsed but otherwise everything else looked OK. Raven landed the T-Ship in a field and a small herd of nuns and monks came running. Raven popped her canopy open and glided out.

"Mother Raven, you are OK! We heard the news about Los Angeles and feared the worst." A young monk gasped as he caught his breath.

"The phone doesn't work and there is no electricity. No one here was injured, thank Azar." A nun added. "But we lost the cows when the barn collapsed on them."

Raven looked wistfully at Azarathia. The saying was true, there was no place like home.


	13. Chapter 13

_A few years later …_

The sound of the morning bells ringing echoed across the abbey, if yo could call them "morning" bells as it was still dark outside.

Mark grumbled as he slowly got up. There were three hours worth of chores to do before breakfast. It was his turn to clean Azar's chapel, which mean scrubbing and mopping the stone floor, oiling the pews and other prep work that would need to be completed before that morning's assembly, where they would pray and then meditate for a whole hour before they would get their meager breakfast.

His only consolation was that he would get to go to Titan's Tower that afternoon and spend the weekend there. After making his bed he laid out one of the few sets of civvies he had: a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with the Titans logo on it. He would also be wearing a pair of sneakers. Larry had the clothes especially made for Mark so that he could morph while wearing them,. He slipped on his monk's habit and a pair of work boots before heading out.

The reason for his leave of absence was that tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday. He had already packed his small suit case, which contained the rest of his "morphable" wardrobe, which included one of his father's old Doom Patrol uniforms.

There was going to be cake and best of all lots of dishes with meat in them. His mother explained to him, more than once, why his father didn't eat meat. He didn't care and she didn't push the issue when he visited the Tower, which was becoming a more frequent event.

Raven was concerned about her son. It was more than obvious that he didn't care for monastic life at all and it was virtually certain that when he turned 18 that he would be moving permanently to Titans Tower. She could choose to not let him visit, but she knew that could backfire on her in a terrible way. But she remained concerned over his visits. She knew that he was drawn to the superhero life. It had a certain glamour to it and it could even be quite pleasant between crime alert missions. Even she had to admit that she had much more free time to read and meditate as a Titan than she did now as as a nun, plus when she was married there was sex and a lot of it with her husband, which her demon half relished.

And that's what worried her about Mark. He and Mar'i were very close friends. She knew that when he visited the Tower that he and Mar'i would sneak away and indulge in steamy make out sessions. Cyborg told her that he was sure that it wasn't going any farther than that, but she often wondered if he was wrong.

She recalled having those sorts of desires when she was sixteen and when she began to date the changeling they would go off the scale. She was the one who proposed marriage to him shortly after they turned eighteen. He asked her if perhaps they should wait. Her reply was that if they tied the knot, he would get laid like tile. They married a few months later, and she was good on her tile laying promise.

Still she worried that Mark and Mar'i might do something stupid. And even if they didn't, she feared that he would become a Titan just to be with the half Tamaranian. Mar'i was gorgeous and she knew that her son no doubt had his mind on the girl. Plus, it was becoming painfully obvious that Mark wasn't cut out for the monastic life.

Raven wanted desperately for him to embrace the Rule of Azar, but she also knew that had to come from within and couldn't be forced on him. It was a huge disappointment for her, but she also accepted that her hope was unrealistic.

Raven had long pondered these issues, and decided that she should have a chat with her son before Cyborg and Mar'i came to collect him that afternoon.

_**-(-)-**_

It was also Mark's day to clean up the kitchen after breakfast. There was of course no dishwasher machine of any kind, and the huge sink was full of bowls with porridge residue in them. He didn't complain, he would rather do that than clean the stalls in the barn. His work partner that morning was going to be an elderly monk named Isidore, who wasn't in the kitchen. Mark began to scrub the bowls, placing them on a drying rack for Isidore to finish up.

He heard the kitchen door open and turned to greet the monk. Much to his surprise it was his mother, who picked up a cloth and began to dry the bowls.

"Where's Isidore?"

"I gave him the morning off." She deadpanned.

"Is he not feeling well? He looked OK in the dining hall."

"He's fine, I just wanted to talk with you."

He stopped scrubbing the bowl in his hands and looked at her. He was already taller than his mother, who could see why Mar'i was smitten with him. While there was no doubt he was his father's son, Raven could also see her features in him, and hers and Gar's genes had produced a very dashing young man.

"I can't go to Titans Tower this weekend, right?"

She shook her head. "You're still going. I want to talk about the informal training Nightwing has been giving you."

"You want me to stop? But why? You said I could do the informal training. I really like karate and ..."

"Mark, please let me finish. I called Nightwing last night, and I gave him the go ahead to formally train you as a superhero."

The soapy bowl slipped out of his hands and he barely caught it before it hit the stony floor.

"I can train, I mean really train, with the Titans? The obstacle course? The combat training with the titan-bots?"

She nodded. "You won't be able to go out on missions until you're 18. And yes, this means that you're moving to Titans Tower."

He became slack jawed. "But … you don't want me to be a superhero."

"I still don't; but I also know I can't stop you, so we'll do it my way. Is that OK with you? If not, you can stay here until you're 18."

He put the bowl down and lunged forward, hugging his mother.

"Thanks, mom, you're the best."

"You will remember to come visit me?"

"Of course, every weekend! I promise!" He gushed.

Raven released her son. He thought he saw a brief expression of sorrow on her face which she quickly hid. Her demeanor then changed and she suddenly looked very stern.

"Mark, I know that you and Mar'i are very fond of each other, and believe it or not, I used to be a young girl with hormones raging through me and unchaste thoughts on my mind, so don't misunderstand what I'm about to say."

"Uh … I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"What I mean is, do not engage in sexual relations with Mar'i. You can kiss and fondle each other; but, and let me be very clear about this: no sex. You will not have intercourse with her, not until you marry her."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I won't."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. If you break it, you'll return to the abbey and Dick will never take you back into the Tower. And others will be watching, so don't think you can be sneaky and get away with it. Dick has also expressed his concern to me about this. He knows that the two of you make out every time you visit, and he's been willing to tolerate that since he knows you actually love his daughter. I know you love her too, which is why you will not lay a finger on her, even if she asks for it, am I clear?"

He nodded. "Yes, mom, I understand."

Raven's expression softened. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, and … as hard as it has been to accept, I know you won't be happy here as a monk. So go and be the best hero you can be."

"Thanks mom, I won't forget this."

She smiled. "Good, and one more thing. When you do get married to Mar'i, I want grandchildren … have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." He smiled back at her

_**-(-)-**_

See, Raven can be reasonable, though it must have been very hard to let Mark go. He'll probably burn all of his monk habits. Never again!


	14. Chapter 14

It felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

There were huge banners hanging in the common room. In bright, hand painted letters they said "Welcome Mark!" and "Happy Birthday!" There were Mylar balloons, many with congratulatory statements on them. All of it was obviously Starfire's work.

And there was a huge buffet table, loaded with all kinds of food, including Cyborg's famous Metropolis style ribs, which smelled absolutely heavenly. But even better than that, there was a teen aged girl with dark hair and glowing blue eyes, grinning happily at him.

"Mar'i!"

He bolted for her, the food forgotten. They exchanged a quick hug, and she was about to kiss him but he stopped her as he subtly nodded towards the buffet table, where his mother and her father were having a quiet chat.

"I see your mom wore her old costume today, instead of her monk clothes. She still looks really good in it … she's what … 43 years old?"

"Yeah she is, I wasn't expecting her to come today; but when she heard there was going to be a party, she got dressed and got into the T-Car and …"

He stopped mid sentence and did a double take. His mother, the strict abbess of vegetarian Azarathia, had a plate with ribs on it, and she was nibbling on one while she chatted with Dick.

"My mom's eating meat … she never eats meat."

Mar'i shrugged. "Well, they're uncle Vic's recipe, they're better than sex."

He gave her a funny look. "And you know this, how?"

She smirked. "Well, that's what my mom says. But we don't have to take her word for it, we can find out on our own, right babe?"

He frowned at her. "Don't even joke about that. My mom has me under a death threat if we mess around … I'm sure that's what they're talking about right now."

Mar'i glanced casually at the two parental units.

"They're just talking … you worry too much, Mark. Come on, let's grab some ribs before they're gone."

They quickly loaded up their plates with food, grabbed some cans of soda pop and made their way to a place to sit. Before they could find a place at a table, Starfire intercepted them.

Unlike her husband, Starfire did not show her age. She was more developed and voluptuous than during her teen years, but she didn't look a day older than 29. And she still had her winning smile.

"Mark, I am so happy that you have come to live with us." She quickly glanced at Raven. "Your mother still looks so lovely in her old costume. If not for her few gray hairs she looks the same as the day she married your father."

"Mom works hard at the abbey, a lot of physical work. She's still lean and muscular, much more than anyone else and works so much … sometimes I wonder when she sleeps."

The princess sighed. "I know that Azarathia is very important to her; but I wish that she would return to live with us."

"Not gonna happen." He interjected. "She's fanatical about Azarathia. The Order of Azar is strict. A lot of candidates leave after a few months, once they realize the work and discipline is hard as rocks. Living in a stone age monastery sounds cool, until you actually do it … but there are people who have stayed on. Anyway, there's no way she'd ever leave."

Their conversation was interrupted by a male voice Mark hadn't heard more than a few times in his life.

"You sure have grown since I last saw you."

"Uncle Larry!"

Negative Man wrapped his arms around the young man.

"You didn't think I'd miss your 16th birthday party, did you?" He turned to face the two Tamaranians. "You ladies don't mind if I borrow him for a few minutes? I promise I'll bring him back."

Starfire assented and Larry led Mark away. The lad grabbed his plate of food and took it with him

_Over by the buffet table …_

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they stay out of trouble. Though to be honest, it won't be easy."

"I've had the talk with him, he knows what will happen." She replied.

Grayson crossed his arms. "It's not him I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" She dead panned.

He quickly checked to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Tamaranians have voracious libidos. Like insatiable."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Are you just bragging to me, or is there a point to this story?"

He tugged at his collar. "Well … you see … after we concluded the Brushogan business in Tokyo and we came home … well … Star … well she wanted to do more than just kiss."

Raven's eyes widened. "You mean you two were … but how? I never sensed anything."

"Like a pair of wild weasels … remember how Star's dreams at night were affecting you?"

"She was a bubbling cauldron of emotions at times. Some nights I couldn't sleep … oh … now I remember, Vic shielded her room."

"That's right. A perfect psionic shield, no emotions can leak out of there."

She frowned. "So, you're telling me that when you were both 16 years old, that you were occasionally having sex, right here in the Tower?"

He looked away and she saw a hint of a blush form on hie face.

"It was more than just occasionally."

"Dear Azar … don't tell me that it was ..."

"Every night." He interjected. "Sometimes more than once."

"And you couldn't wait until you were adults and you could marry."

"Hey, Star told me the you bribed Gar with sex if he would marry you."

"It wasn't a bribe. It's common knowledge that married couples have sex, I just reminded him that if we were married, that ..."

"He would get laid like tile." He interjected with a smirk.

She glared at him.

"I never told anyone that I said that, were you spying on us back then?" She asked in a very indignant tone.

"Of course not, it was just a lucky guess." He replied. "Gar did look pretty happy after you guys tied the knot. You must have been quite the bedroom tigress back in those days."

"I thought we were talking about Mar'i and Mark." She said in an icy tone.

"I'm sorry, you're right … look, Star isn't going to back me up on this. As far as she is concerned they could start sleeping together tonight."

"You're still her father."

"OK … look, I'd feel like a hypocrite if I told them to … behave."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Just because you were a horny teenager who couldn't control himself ..."

"She's going to ask him for it."

She face palmed. "I knew this was a mistake."

"I'll talk with Mar'i and explain why this is important for you. But I can't make any promises. Sure, they might control themselves at first … Raven, you know how much you wanted to do it with Gar."

"We were in love."

"So are they."

"And we waited until we married."

"Which was just a few months after you started dating. They can't get married until they're both 18, that's two years … look, I know Mark is a good kid and you've raised him right, so maybe it won't happen right away."

"I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"If you make him go back to the abbey ..."

"I know, it's too late for that, he'll hate me if I do that. Damn it, why didn't you tell me this before?"

Grayson sighed. "Because he belongs in the Tower, and you know he does."

Raven slowly shook her head. "If he gets her pregnant ..."

"Then we'll be grand parents. But don't worry, Star already has Mar'i on the pill."

"Please … stop … I don't want to know."

Grayson tenderly wrapped an arm around his dear friend. "You know what? I kind of like the idea of us being grandparents. But that won't happen until they're adults."

"Azar help us." She moaned. "Dick, please, for my sake, have a VERY stern talk with him. Tell him he's a dead man if he gets her pregnant, even if you don't mean it."

"I will."

_At the other end of the room …_

"So, uncle Larry, what do you want to talk about? You aren't also gonna tell me to keep my hands off of Mar'i?"

Negative Man did a double take.

"What? No, that's not what I want to talk about, but now that you mention it, I would be on my best behavior, if you ever want to be a Titan. What I'm here for is to talk with you about your inheritance."

"I have an inheritance?"

Negative Man leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. "I'm guessing your mom hasn't told you."

"Told me what?"

"She hasn't told you that you are the sole heir to the Dayton fortune and that I'm your trustee."

"The Dayton fortune? Who are the Daytons?"

"I'll take that as a yes that she hasn't told you. Have you heard of Steve and Rita Dayton?"

"Oh, them, they were billionaires or something, before they died. What do they have to do with me?"

"They were Mento and Elastigirl."

"They were? I know dad was in the Doom Patrol when he was kid."

"He was more than just a member of the Doom Patrol. Steve and Rita were his adoptive parents. Let me guess, Raven never told you."

"No, mom never said they were his parents."

"Well, they were. When they died, your father inherited their fortune. When he died the judge appointed Raven as your trustee. Other than take some money to get her little monastery going, she didn't want to have anything to do with the estate, so I got stuck managing it for you."

"For me?"

"Mark, you're one of the richest people in the whole world."

Larry pulled out a copy of Forbes magazine. It was dog eared on a article. He opened the magazine and showed it to him.

"Look for yourself."

Mark became wide eyed as he looked at the list of the world's wealthiest people. At place number 5, with an estimated net worth of 67 billion dollars, was the name "Mark Logan"

He looked up from the magazine.

"Uncle Larry, this is a joke, right?"

"Ask your mother."

The green lad turned as shouted, the anger clear in his voice.

"Mom!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom!"

Raven was still talking with Nightwing when Mark's bellowing voice echoed in the room. The masked Titan quickly glanced at the green lad, who was stomping angrily towards them.

"What's with him? I thought he would be happy today?" Grayson whispered to her.

Raven saw that Negative Man was near Mark and was doing his best to fade into the background.

"Larry told him."

"Told him what?"

Raven sighed as she mentally prepared to intercept her livid son.

"That he's a billionaire."

Dick became slack jawed. "You mean you never told him?"

"No, I didn't." She replied as she walked towards Mark. They met in the middle of the common room.

"I know you're angry." She said in her monotone.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? Because I've lived like a pauper my whole life, just to find out that I'm actually a billionaire?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Think about it, Mark. Would you really have wanted to grow up the spoiled child of privilege? Someone who sees others as inferior because they aren't wealthy? I know you aren't happy with the austere lifestyle we've been living, but it helped you develop character."

He rolled his eyes before replying. "I'm not saying that I wanted to live like some kind of playboy, driving million dollar sports cars and stuff. But you made me be a monk even though I didn't want to be one."

"You aren't a monk, you've never professed any vows." She frowned

"Vows, shmows … the only clothes I ever had, other than the ones Uncle Vic and Aunt Star gave me, were those wretched habits. Every time normal people came to visit the abbey I wanted to run and hide, I didn't want them to see me, I was embarrassed, it made me feel like a freak."

"Mark, everyone at the Abbey is a normal person."

He slowly shook his head, while a smile, a not so nice smile, appeared on his face.

"What are you talking about? Everybody at the Abbey is weird. They're all rejects that couldn't handle the real world and wanted to run away from it."

"Mark, that is untrue, and you know it. People come to the abbey for spiritual reasons. No one is running away from amnything."

Mark stared quietly at his mother. They locked eyes with each other. Grayson wisely backed away, as did Cyborg and most of the other party guests. Only Mar'i, who ran over after the ruckus began, stood firmly as Mark's side.

"You ran away after Dad died, and I can't see why. You had a family here, people who love you. But you shut them out, you shut the whole world out when he died. Look, I get it, you loved dad and losing him shattered you. What I don't understand is why you grew me in a test tube like some kind of science experiment? Was it a way to keep Dad around?"

With a grim expression on her face she replied in her deadpan. "No one can replace your father, no one can. Why do you think I never remarried? It would have been utterly unfair to that man, he would never be able to live up to your father."

"You didn't even try. So why, why did you conceive me in lab with my dead father's DNA, a father I'll never get to meet. I was born an orphan. Only getting to see Dad in old videos sucks bricks. Did you know that I sometimes cry for him, wishing I could meet him?"

"Your father and I discussed this situation. He was on board, which is why we saved and froze both his sperm and some of my eggs."

The young man balled his fists. "You only created me to satisfy some selfish need to have a kid. A kid you would raise in a freezing medieval castle. A kid who would be raised by a bunch of monks and nuns, who would never have a normal childhood. Maybe you liked being raised by the monks and Azar, but you never asked me what I wanted to do. And it certainly wasn't chopping firewood, milking cows, making cheese or praying and meditating for hours every day. And praying to Azar is pointless, she was just a nun. It's idolatrous."

"She was more than a nun, she protected Earth from my father." Raven replied, seething, unable to conceal her anger. "And yes, I wanted to be a mother and I wanted your father to be your father, even if he was already dead. As for raising you in the abbey, I did want to shield you from the world, from the horrible world were your father was killed and I murdered his killers … Mark … I did need to go to the Abbey … maybe I was running away or maybe I was searching for answers. But please believe me, you brought light and joy into my life, and I desperately needed both. And I didn't give birth to you to have a replacement for your father, I gave birth to you because I love you. You are precious to me. If the hardships we endured have caused you pain, I'm sorry, and that's why I decided to let you move to the Tower ..."

Raven began to tremble and tears poured down her cheeks.

"Mark, my son, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Tears began to well in his eyes and Mar'i nudged him. He wrapped his arms around his mother.

"I love you too, mom."

_**-(-)-**_

_Four years later …_

The common room doors opened. Nightwing entered the room and saw Raven, sitting in her old spot on the crescent shaped couch, reading a book. Her hair was almost half gray by now, the silver contrasting with her still violet locks.

"I take that the mission went well?" She asked without looking up from her book.

Grayson limped to the couch and winced as he sat down. Raven could feel the pain he was experiencing as if it was her own.

"We got him. It seems like new super villains keep coming out of the wood work."

"What was this one's gimmick?"

"He's bionic, like Cy. But his weapons pack a serious wallop."

"And one of them hit your leg … sit still and I'll do what I can."

Raven's blue light appeared and she could feel the relief he was experiencing.

"You're getting too old for this, Dick. It's time for you to hang up the spandex."

He chuckled. "So, are you inviting me to come to your abbey?"

She continued to heal him, and proceeded for several minutes, but remained silent, until she stopped and withdrew her hands from his thigh.

"That's the best I can do … as for the abbey, it isn't mine, not anymore."

He sat up straight and looked at her. His pain now forgotten.

"What do you mean?"

He was no empath, but he could tell that she was feeling great sorrow.

"I've resigned as abbess. The order has voted and Brother Isidore is the new abbot."

"You resigned? But why? Are you leaving the abbey?"

"I'm not leaving, I just don't believe that I'm still fit to serve as abbess.

"Is this beecause Mark and Mar'i are getting married tomorrow?"

"Don't be silly. It's because I'm not fit to be the abbess. To be honest I'm not sure I ever was. You know I've always been a lone wolf. Gar once joked when we met Kole that I wasn't good with people, and he was right. I can't lead them anymore. I'm good at training them, the technical stuff, but when it comes to their spiritual needs, I'm a big zero. It's no wonder so many gave up and left. Isidore will be much better at shepherding them than I ever was."

Nightwing nodded his understanding.

"So, have you though about coming back to the Tower?"

"I'm too old to be a superhero, that's in my past. And if I came back, I would just be the obstructive mother-in-law. They don't need that. And besides, I need the abbey far more than it needs me."

"Will you at least promise to visit more often?"

"How often?"

"How about one week each month?"

She smiled. "I'll run that by the abbot."

"If you do that, I'll hang up the spandex. You aren't the only one giving me a hard time about that. Star has been giving me grief for years, Cy too. And it doesn't help that Bumblebee, Pantha, Kole, Jericho and Hot Spot have all retired. You could help us train the younger Titans. You know your old room is still intact, just the way you left it … Star will be thrilled … she wants to go have tea and lunch with you and ..."

"And shopping, no doubt." She interjected. "That actually sounds … nice."

_**-(-)-**_

_The next day …_

The Tower was roiling in mayhem as last minute preparations were being made. Caterers and bartenders kept bumping into each other as they setup their wares, while getting in the way of the people setting up the tables in the common room. A baker was shouting angrily as to where he could put the wedding cake.

Meanwhile, the rooftop hangar was being transformed into an impromptu chapel. Chairs were setup as was a makeshift altar, which was Azarathian as Raven was to perform the ceremony herself.

It was in this same room where decades before, after tempting her boyfriend with an endless cornucopia of carnal pleasure, that she and Garfield exchanged secular vows before a justice of the peace.

Raven had all the materials prepared. In addition to the Azarathian liturgy, there was a small loaf of bread and a chalice of wine they would share as a symbol of their unity, feeding each other a piece as part of the ceremony.

Raven was wearing her white Gala costume, complete with leggings and a faux fur trim. She also wore a stole with Azarathian runes on it that identified her as a priestess of the Order of Azar. Her now partially gray hair matched her white outfit. She looked very serene as the guests arrived, which were a long list of important people: The Governor, The Mayor, The Chief of Police, and Abbot Isidore among others.

Soon the guests were seated and the ceremony could begin.

In Azarathian tradition, the bride and groom approached the altar together. They bowed to Raven, who bowed back to them. While the preparations had been hectic, everything was in place. Raven looked upon the room and all the people it contained, minus one very absent guest.

"Gar, I wish you were here." She whispered to herself. "I know you would be so proud of him."

She sighed softly and smiled.

"Dear friends and family, we are here to celebrate the joining of two wonderful people ..."

_**-(-)-**_

We're getting close to the end of the story. So, let me ask you a question … should there be grandchildren? Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

_A few years later …_

Raven was flying as fast as she could, which is to say, nowhere nearly as fast as she could fly when she was a Teen Titan. She had just turned sixty and not only was she no longer accustomed to flying, but she also had trouble teleporting, as in she could only do it over very, very short distances.

Cyborg had offered to come and pick her up at the Abbey, but she insisted that he stay at the Tower, where she felt he was truly needed at the moment. She was beginning to regret that decision, as Titans Tower was still over 30 miles away and she was beginning to feel fatigue. She estimated that she was doing 60 mph, but knew she could not keep up that pace for much longer.

She was on the far side of the bay, in the city's outskirts when she looked down and saw a solution. She had changed into the "formal" version of her costume, the one with leggings and the faux fur trimmed cape, which billowed behind he as she went into a deep dive down towards the road below.

A taxi was just dropping off a passenger when Raven landed in front of the car. The driver gasped in surprise as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She staggered to the driver's side of the car. As she approached he recognized her. It might have been about 30 years since she had last served the local citizens as a super hero, but to anyone who was older she was still a living icon.

"Miss Raven, are you OK?" The driver asked.

She was bent over, panting with her hands on her knees.

"Titans Tower … quickly … please."

He go out and opened a door for her.

"Hop on in, I'll get you there right away." He replied.

_**-(-)-**_

The elevator binged as the doors opened into the common room. Mark was waiting for her as she quickly stepped out out of the lift.

"Is everything OK?" She asked, with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Everything's fine, Mom … you got here fast. You must have been hauling."

"I took a cab."

Mark smiled at his mother as he took her hand. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you."

The rushed down the hallway and stopped in front of a door labeled "infirmary". The door swished open. The first person she saw was Cyborg.

"Well, alright! Raven's finally here."

Raven searched the room. Mar'i was resting in a med station, which had the bed's back raised into a sitting position. She had a warm smile on her face. Starfire was standing next to her, with a smile so big that had it been any wider, the top of her head would have fallen off.

Dick, who had hung up the spandex and no longer wore a mask, couldn't have looked more pleased with himself.

But what caught Raven's eye was the infant Mar'i was holding in her arms. Raven ran to her side. The child had a light orange complexion, green hair and glowing violet eyes.

"She's beautiful." She whispered in a reverent tone. "She's perfect. I'm sorry I'm late."

Mar'i handed the infant to her grandmother. Raven's jaw began to quiver as she took the baby in her arms.

"We decided to name her Arella." Mark interjected.

"You're naming her after my mother?"

Mom and Dad both nodded as they continued to smile.

Raven stared into her granddaughter's eyes. The child stared back at her. Raven kissed her several times.

"I know that you are destined to do great things, my Arella, I have foreseen it." She whispered before kissing her again.

Starfire gently wrapped an arm around Raven and carefully squeezed her.

"We are all bound together in this child, well, except for friend Victor." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice as Raven handed the baby to her.

"Nuh, uh! I'm her Godfather, she's my baby too!" He interrupted with a hint of mock indignation as he wagged his mechanical finger.

Mark hugged his mother. Raven kissed him as well, then kissed her daughter in law.

"Raven." Mar'i spoke up. "We'd really like you to come back and live with us … full time."

Everyone had been begging Raven to return to the Tower. Even Abbot Isidore told her that it was OK if she went back. But she had resisted their pleas. But seeing those glowing violet eyes, that was the straw that finally broke the camel's back.

"OK … I will."

_**-(-)-**_

_Many more years later …_

"Grandma, tell me more about Grandfather Garfield."

Raven's hair was now completely gray. She was now in her early 70's and father time was finally starting to catch up with her, as she was starting to feel arthritic.

Before she fulfilled her role as the Gem, Raven did not expect to live past the age of 16. To this day she still did not know why her father preserved her as a child instead of simply letting her die when she became the portal and disintegrated. She never asked him and had no intention of doing so. After she became Raven the White and defeated her father, she told Robin that there really was no end, only new beginnings. She wasn't so sure about that now.

She had no idea at that time if she was going to age like a normal human did. At first it did not look as if she would age, but after Mark was born she saw the first signs, namely an occasional gray hair would appear. People at the Abbey would marvel at her super human strength and endurance, which persisted for decades. But that was now long gone. She could still levitate and fly, but was disturbed at how quickly she would fatigue, or how soreness would set in after performing household chores. Of course, this all meant one thing: she was not immortal and would someday die.

She looked at Arella and smiled. The child was now fourteen years of age and was her, as well as Starfire's and Dick's, only grandchild. And Garfield's as well.

"I think I've told you everything about him."

"Then tell me again."

Raven caressed the girl's face.

"How about I tell you when he accidentally hit grandmother Starfire with a balloon full of motor oil?"

"Oh, I love that story."

Arella was fascinated with Garfield. She didn't inherit his powers, she was mostly Tamaranian when it came to abilities, though she was also a half decent sorceress, and Raven had trained her well.

"Arella, your Grandfather just told me that you're going to become a Teen Titan next year, when you turn 15."

"Mon and Dad said I could."

"Yes, I know you have their permission, and while I'm tempted to pull rank and tell you that you can't, I won't do that."

Arella looked askance at her grandmother. She knew her grandmother well. Something was afoot.

"Ooookaaay, so?"

"So, I just want to be sure that you understand what you're getting into."

"I know it's not a game. It's something that needs to be taken very seriously. And it's dangerous. I know, I could die, just like grandfather did."

"So, why do you want to do it?"

"Why did you do it?" The girl snapped back.

"I think you know the answer."

"I know why you did it before becoming the Gem, you were trying to make up for what you were going to do, you told me yourself. But why did you keep on doing it after you defeated … him? I mean, it's not like there was a super hero shortage."

Raven looked away and stared at the crescent shaped couch. She knew Raven was looking at the spot where her grandfather would always sit.

"I suppose that I wanted to help. But now, I wish I hadn't."

"Because of what happened to grandfather Garfield?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's why."

"Grandma, you had no way of knowing that was going to happen."

"Before he died, we were talking about quitting and having a family. We were thinking of being Titans for one more year, and then …"

The girl put her hand on Raven's forearm.

"You still miss him?"

"Every day I wake up and still instinctively look for him next to me.

"Grandma … maybe … maybe you should have found someone else?"

Raven smiled at Arella.

"You aren't the first one to say that. But the painful truth is that no one could take his place. And before you say that a second husband doesn't have to take his place, yes, he would. You have to understand, I wasn't always the way I am now. When I was young I was grouchy, impatient, quick to anger … so much so that I had to meditate for hours every day just to hold it together. Your grandfather was the only one who ever really understood me and was the only one who could put up with the awful person that I was, and still am."

"Grandma, that's not true."

"It is true. I was often cruel to him. I told him he was stupid and useless, and that he should leave me alone. Azar knows why he never gave up on me. You've seen the video of me slapping him in Tokyo."

"I have. Uncle Vic once said that grandfather liked the challenged. That he wanted you to smile."

"He made me smile many times … I still can't believe that he forgave me for slapping him in front of the whole world … do you understand, Arella? No one else would have or even could have put up with me, no one. And your grandfather, he not only put up with my baggage, he loved me … and made sure that I knew I was loved … and ..."

"And?"

"And I never loved anyone else … when we were young, some of the gossip magazines spread stories about grandfather Richard and I being an item, which of course is absurd. He is very important and dear to me, but not that way, plus his heart always belonged to your grandmother, may her soul rest in peace. In fact, it still does."

Arella nodded sadly. Starfire had passed away a few years before, from an incurable Tamaranian malady.

"Grandma, are you going to die too?"

Raven wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Someday, I will, of course. But I plan to be around for a long time. Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble."

The girl smiled.

"And speaking of trouble, I understand that there is a boy that you like. Who is he?"

Arella grinned sheepishly. "I think I'm late for obstacle course training. Can we talk about that later?" She replied as she ran out of the room.

_**-(-)-**_

I think the next chapter is the last one.


	17. Chapter 17

_About 30 years later …_

The infirmary was silent, save for the soft metronome like beeping of the electrocardiograph. Cyborg, who at the ripe age of 104 was still very lucid and active thanks in large part to his ever enhanced prosthetics, grimly checked the display on the machine. The waveform it displayed was not good, as it showed a very flawed heartbeat, one that grew weaker and weaker.

Also present was Minerva, the current Abbess of Azarathia. She too looked grim at the scene before her. The infirmary's door slid open and Mark and Marie entered. Minerva approached them and whispered "She is deteriorating … quickly."

Mark walked to bedside and took his mother's hand. While Raven never looked overtly muscular, not even in her prime, the truth was that she was very strong most of her life, and when she shook hands with people they were amazed at the rock hard handshake they received from the small woman. But the hand Mark held in his own now felt soft and frail. He gently kissed her hand, and she opened her eyes. She looked around the room. There were several faces she didn't recognize, though they were the current active Titans.

"Where's Dick?" She rasped. Mark didn't have the heart to remind her that Grayson died seven years ago. While it was painful for Mark to feel the weakness in her hand, it hurt even more to see his mother's brilliant mind ravaged by dementia. He overcame his reluctance and told her the truth.

"He died, a long time ago."

"Oh, yes … of course … I remember now."

Arella, who never married, had followed her grandmother's footsteps and joined the Abbey, was already at her side. Raven looked at her granddaughter and smiled. Arella caressed her face. Raven suddenly spoke.

"Everyone has a last day … I had two. Don't be sad for me."

"Are you ready to go be with Dad?" Mark asked.

"I am."

The electrocardiograph stopped beeping and its alarm whined, warning that she was now in cardiac arrest. Years before, she made it clear that if that happened that she did not want to be resuscitated. Everyone in the room looked at each other, looking both mortified and relieved at the same time. Mark squeezed her hand even harder.

Raven heard the alarm and looked at her loved ones, seeing the grimness on their faces. Her vision was clear at first, but then the tunnel vision began. Their hushed voices sounded farther and farther away, until she could no longer hear them. The tunnel began to narrow, until darkness took her. Before losing consciousness she felt as if a massive weight was removed from her, and she felt light as a feather.

_**-(-)-**_

"Hey, sleepy head, wakie, wakie." A familiar voice jarred her out of her slumber. She felt a gentle pat on her left cheek and slowly opened her eyes. She was resting on a delicate looking bed and Garfield was sitting on the edge. He had his happy, goofy smile plastered on his face and he appeared to literally glow, as if he were phosphorescent.

"Hi." He greeted her.

She quickly sat up. The first thing she noticed was that her body no longer ached nor felt weak. In fact, she couldn't remember ever feeling this good.

"Gar, is it really you?"

He laughed. "Of course it's me. Who else would I be?"

She lunged and hugged him. She released him and with her hands on his shoulders, she carefully inspected him.

"You look like an angel." She replied in a stunned voice. "You didn't look like this last time."

"Well, yeah, last time we were in the in between place, but not now. This place is the real deal."

Raven lifted her hands and looked at them.

"I'm young again, I'm a teen." She looked back up at him, then lunged and wrapped her arms around him a second time.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be long."

A laugh escaped her lips. "Gar, it felt like forever. It was almost 80 years since you died."

"You're right, I guess time does go by quickly here. I mean, it feels like I just got here myself."

He took her hands and gently pulled her onto her feet. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him.

"I feel so light, like I could just float away."

"Well yeah, you see, everything that was bad about us got washed away. Only the good stuff is here."

Her eyes widened. "Yes … it's gone … my father's evil, it's gone. And I suppose that my powers are also gone."

"Gone forever. But you won't need them here."

She kissed him repeatedly. "I was so worried I'd never see you again."

"You always worried too much."

"How could I not? Gar, you died a horrible death."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Now that I think about it, it did hurt, or at least I think it did, I'm not sure anymore, I can't really remember that anymore."

She looked at the surroundings. It looked like a surreal forest, completely serene and perfectly lush, as if not a single leaf was out of place.

"It's so beautiful here. It's like Earth, but better … or should I say perfect?"

"This is just the outskirts, wait until we get further in, your little blue boots are gonna get blown off."

She noticed that she was wearing her old Titans costume. "Further in?"

"It's way cool. You'll see. And check out who's come to see us."

Raven almost laughed as she saw the teenage versions of Dick and Starfire, who were dressed in their old Titans outfits, suddenly appear. Starfire look ecstatic and Robin winked at her. Starfire gave her one of her signature bone crushing hugs, which curiously no longer seemed to hurt. After Starfire released the gray girl Raven pulled back, looked at the Tamaranian and smirked.

"So, no afterlife, no Heaven?"

The princess smiled sweetly. "I was the wrong. And there are more who wish to see you."

"Your daughter turned out well, Arella. You must be very pleased with her." A voice from behind her spoke. She whirled around and gasped.

"Mother! Azar!"

Raven wrapped her arms around her mother as tears of joy slid down her face, which she buried in her mother's shoulder.

"What? I don't get a hug as well?"

Arella released her daughter and gestured to Azar. Raven stood before her old mentor, who beamed at her.

"You did well, child. You resisted your father's evil and defeated him. You have much to be proud of. Now where is my hug?"

"But, you taught me to suppress my feelings."

"Those days are over, child. We are no longer in the shadow lands." Azar said as she spread her arms.

Raven hugged Azar, feeling as if she would burst with joy.

"Well, look who's finally here!" Another voice from the past interrupted. Raven released her mentor and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Jinx?"

The pink haired girl smiled. She was accompanied by the rest of her old team.

"Surprised to see us here?" The former hextress teased her.

"Actually, I'm surprised that I'm here … after what I did to all of you."

"Don't worry about it. We forgave you a long time ago." Gizmo chimed in.

"And you need to forgive yourself." Billy added.

Raven still looked stunned. She walked up to Jinx and stared at her.

"You really forgive me? After what I did to you?"

"Of course we do. What good does it do to hold a grudge?" See-More grinned.

"All of you look so beautiful … you're glowing."

"Look at your hands." Jinx snickered.

Raven raised her hands and saw that she too was glowing.

"This glowing thing is going to take some getting used to. So what's next?"

"Well, I'm supposed to take you to meet the Big Guy." Gar replied

"You mean ..."

"Yeah, Him. He wants to see you."

"Me? He wants to see me? Trigon's daughter?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Starfire's happy face.

"You have nothing to fear, dear friend."

"But, I was the Gem … I did terrible things."

"And it's all forgiven." Robin said in a happy tone.

"So, you're going to take me before the Almighty Himself?"

"Don't worry, He's been waiting for you. Come on, let's go." Gar winked at her.

Raven took his hand and they walked away together. Their friends faded away and they were alone again. She squeezed his hand and had a worried look on her face.

"Gar, I'm overwhelmed."

"Told you your blue boots would get blown off."

They continued to walk.

"So, what do we do now that I'm here? Eternity is a long time."

He stopped walking and kissed her.

"We live happily ever after."

The End


End file.
